


Shota World

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Boypussy, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, Incest, M/M, Oral, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Shota, Transformation, family love, femboy, pedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a world where only males live, little boys get pregnant and incest is embraced. That is Shota World as John Harrison and his boys will soon find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Destination

John Harrison is a single father of three, he has not been with a woman since his wife passed away during child birth with their youngest son. He is a big man that works construction, chiseled and buff, he has dark hair and dark hazel eyes.

His sons are as opposite as you can get from him. They look like soft little angels, John knows they take after their mother. The oldest one, Danny (11) had dark hair like his father but other than that he inherited everything else from his mother, like his blue eyes and fair skin. the middle child, Teddy (10) is a thin strawberry blond with blue eyes. Benny (8), the younger one has short blond hair and hazel eyes. another thing they got from their mother was her bubble butt and feminine frame.

"Dad, are we there yet?" Teddy said knowing the answer.

"Not yet son." His father said calmly.

"So why are we moving to again dad?" Danny asked more out of then anything else.

"There is a large construction project in the small town we're moving to and they wanted me to be the foreman on the job. the hours are better then the ones in the city so I'll have more time with my boys." John said like he was repeating it from a script, having said it plenty of times.

It's been a long ride since this stretch of road has nothing but dessert in it. the boys were excited about seeing tumble weeds for the first time but the novelty of it died out hours ago.

John notices a gas station in the distance. "Ok boys it's time for a potty brake."

As soon as they reach the gas station they all leave the station wagon and ask for the key for the bathroom. when they see the bathroom John sees it is not "child friendly" their is only one working toilet and a urinal trough that only reached the middle child's tummy. Danny quickly took the toilet, leaving the two other boys needing daddy's help to pee.

"Daddy I can't reach..." Was all Benny could say with puppy dog eyes doing the pee-pee dance.

John gave an 'I'll help you next' look to Teddy as he lifts his youngest to pee. the boy was so in such a hurry that he shucked off both his shorts and underwear so his bare bottom was against his father.

after the last drops and a shake he let down his boy and lifted Teddy next as soon as they were done with their business they began washing their hands. that was when John pulled out his hose to relieve himself the two boys were amazed at how big their father was, they were mesmerized.

"Don't worry boys you'll be this big in no time." He said as he shook it before putting the monster away.

"Ok Danny we'll be in the car when your done." John said as he left with the boys. what he didn't know was that his son was looking at him pee through the crack in the stall and he was now hard so he was waiting for them to leave to shoot one off.

Soon Danny got back and they were on the road again. the day went on like it did before and night fell. John was getting tired he saw a city in the distance and decided to sleep there for the night.

The family was so tired they were soon in the motel sleep not remembering how they even got there.

When they woke up the next day they did their normal routine they realized something was... different.

"ummm... Teddy did you always have such full lips?" asked Danny

"Daddy the people on tv are naked." Benny said like he was tattling on the tv.

John quickly ran to the room and was about to switch it off thinking his son accidentally found a porn channel but something stopped him... there on the screen was a show like sesame street but the kids were naked. The kid was down on all fours and taking it from behind from a puppet. Not only that but the kid looked... hot. Never once in John's life did he ever think anyone under fifteen was hot but the one on tv was, the lips the round ass, the hips and beautiful face and the cute penis- penis? It was a little boy getting fucked by a puppet.

"What the f-" John caught himself. turning off the tv he turned to his boys. they were different somehow all of them always looked girly but now they really looked like sexy little things. each one grew hips fuller lips and softer features overnight.

"what happened?" he wondered out loud.

"Is every thing ok dad?" Teddy asked with a worried look on his face... he looked so dam sexy that john had to turn away before he kissed him full on the mouth.

"Y- yeah- yes son everything is fine." he said obviously shaken. "maybe I need some fresh air."he thought to himself."

"Get dressed, hurry boys, we still have a long way to go." He said fishing his morning routine and dressing up as fast as he could. he stepped out and saw his boys were ready.

"What are you boys wearing?" He asked stunned at their outfits.

The three were wearing their normal clothes but since they "filled out" last night they looked like complete sluts.

Danny was wearing his normal T-shirt and jeans but the jeans that were slightly baggy before were now held tightly on his hips his shirt was tight but road up so his belly showed and his nipples popped out as clear as day. that with the added softness of his face and fullness of his lips made him look like a sexy slender girl with barely budding breasts.

Teddy had on skinny jeans but now they looked like skin tight jeans. like his brother his long-sleeve shirt barely fit due to his growth overnight. It almost looked like a belly shirt. And like his brothers he had an hourglass figure.

Benny was the worst. His shorts road up on his thighs perfectly cradling his new curves. He had on a tang top that was almost see though, you could clearly see his nipples popping through the flimsy fabric. And his socks were knee highs that just added extra sluttyness to his look.

"Sorry Dad, but I think we grew over night." Danny said looking himself over.

"Let's just go dad." whined Teddy.

Shaking the thought out of his mind he agreed and they quickly left. when they reached the check out counter John paid the man a hundred dollars and told him to keep the change, rushing back tho the car.

"Thank you sir and cum again." said the man at the counter. below the counter was a boy watching the puppet show while giving the man a blowjob, the man gave the boy a pat on the head for such a good blow job. The little boy gave him a cum soaked smile.

"Daddy I'm hungry." stated little Benny.

"Ok, let's find a place to eat." John said hoping to leave his delusions in that motel.

As they drove away the name of the motel comes into view 'The Swinging Sack' with a boy's ass being spread apart showing off the hole, hanging down was a smooth sack and little penis. the neon made it look like the sack and penis were shaking.

They started noticing that this was not a normal town. on the streets boys were walking around dressing sexier than his boys. one boy had on fishnets, short-shorts, and what looked like a sports bra. he was kissing a man at least three times his age, and most if not all their pants or shorts (if they wore any) had the crotches missing.

John found a restaurant that looked decent... i.e. no body having sex in it. It was so bad that he ordered the boys to close their eyes till he told them to open them.

The family took a seat but when the waiter, that looked like a little boy came out with his penis out John lost it. he was hysterical yelling and screaming. the cops were called and he was tasered, John passed out and all faded to black.

-In a Dark room-

"Mr. Harrison?" A voice from the darkness called out. "Mr. Harrison, are you awake."

"Wha- where am I?" John asked groggily

"It's ok Mr. Harrison."

"Where's my sons!!!" John jerked up making himself even more dizzy then he was before.

"They're fine Mr. Harrison," The voice said trying to keep him calm. "We have them in a safe place, they are waiting for you."

"I had the strangest dream..." John began, "there were half naked boys everywhere."

"Tha was not a dream Mr. Harrison, you are in what we like to call Shota World."

"Sho-what?" He tried to say.

"Shota World, a world filled with sexy boys." the voice said as calmly as possible.

"Wh-" John's brain tried to make sense of the information.

"This is a world where only boys and men live."

"Then how are people born?" John asks truly confused.

"Boys from the ages of around ten to twenty-five are able to give birth. but before that, at around five they become sexually active. after twenty-five some go through a great change and become fully grown men. the others stay looking like a shota for the rest of their lives... those that truly want to that is."

"So it's a choice?" John asked even more confused

"Only those that truly want to stay that way. and for the rest of their lives they can give birth. the ones who choose to change turn into men and become "breeders."

All the information started to settle in but John still didn't believe him.

"Though in our society there are more people that choose to stay a shota than become breeders so there's a great shortage of breeders." Said the man, as he stepped into the light. The owner of the voice is a man of about thirty-eight. he is dressed in a button up shirt and crotch-less pants letting his impressive cock hang out. "My name is Vincent"

"I understand you come from a world different from ours. your customs and laws look down at our way of life, but I am asking you to become a breeder"

"D-do you know what your asking, m-my morals... m-my beliefs..."

"I understand." said the man

"H-how could you?"

"I" the man paused, "am originally from earth."

"How do we get back?" John asked before he even realized it.

"I don't know, there are plenty of accounts of people from there coming here but never in reverse." Vincent took a seat next to John.

"I came here with a small group of boys and I was asked to do the same thing I am asking you to do," again he paused, remembering the ordeal, "I had the same reservations you do right now. but this is a dying world that needs you. Will you turn a blind eye to it?"

John thought for a moment and felt sorry for the world then begrudgingly agreed.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You just need to breed, make as many babies as possible."

"With... boys?"

"Yes, there are no birth defects so even your sons can be in your boy harem."

John was about to yell at Vincent for even suggesting that but a thought flashed in his mind, of other men having sex with his sons. "O- ok..."

"If they're with me, at least I can keep them safe." John thought.

"You wouldn't be here if all the boy you were traveling with wasn't at least a little sexually attracted to you."

John smiled a little thinking it was sweet that his sons thought of him that way- wait- what has he thinking. No, he can't think that way about his sons...

"Mr. Harrison your sons are this way." Vincent said as he opened a door

"Umm.. is there anyway you can cover up before we see my boys?"

"Oh.. sure." Vincent covers his crotch with a flap on his pants and they continued on their way.

-Continued in chapter 2 A New World, A New Day-


	2. A New World, A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John changes his mind about his situation

The boys were in a waiting room with a couch an a couple of beds they were still in their clothes they were in before. Danny was on the couch looking bored while Teddy and Benny were sleeping on the beds when the door opened.

"Dad!" Danny said louder then he expected.

"Danny, sons are you guys ok?"

The noise woke up the other boys and they all ran to their dad for a hug. soon John had a hard on so he cut the hug short not wanting his boys to notice, but Danny noticed and he was a bit upset he couldn't feel it longer.

John gathered up his boys and Vincent lead them to a car and they all got inside.

"Ok Mr. Harrison since you agreed-" Vincent saw John flash him a look not wanting his boys to know he agreed to being a breeder. Vincent sighed, and continued, "Agreed to 'work' with us, you and your family will be provided a house and an allowance, depending on how well you do your allowance will rise or fall."

"So we're headed to our house now right?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Vincent responded

They arrived at the house it looked like any other suburban home little boys playing on the streets, though in shota world they dressed sexy as usual. They're station wagon was parked in the drive way.

"Oooo... That's our house?" Teddy and Benny said almost in unison.

"Yes, your stuff should be inside and we also furnished your home."

Vincent gave them a short tour and left.

Night fell and the boys were tucked in and soon fell asleep. John looked around and saw what looked like a dvd with welcome written on it. he put it in what looked like a dvd player and started watching.

"Hello, and welcome to Shota World." said a sexy little boy in a crop top and shorts with the crotch cut out.

"You must have some questions about our world, coming a world where boy sex is illegal and wrong. I'm here to answer all your questions so lay back relax and enjoy the tour."

"Here in Shota world there are only shota boys and men. shota boys can get pregnant while men provide the seed. they are called breeders." The boy was talking as he was bouncing up and down on a man's cock, the man's face was cut off by the screen. The man cums and the boy moves on with the load dripping down his leg.

"If you are worried about STDs or other sicknesses don't, there are no diseases here in shota world." The boy said now dressed as a nurse with thigh highs and garter belts. "there are also no birth defects so fathers can have at their sons as much as they want, right daddy?" The man just grunted as the boy climbs onto the hard cock. "See me and daddy are really close." the boy said moving his ass like a professional whore.

John was getting really turned on by this but refused to touch himself.

"Also it is safer and suggested that fathers pop their son's cherries to prevent fear and confusion later. Daddies are safe and comforting, any shota boy wants to be with daddy." The boy winks as the father cums in his ass.

John's hard on was almost painfully hard now but he still refused to touch himself.

"If you are worried about hurting your sons, you need not worry, when you all entered into this world your bodies were changed to suit this world. Meaning men and boys can cum multiple times in a row here... and you must have noticed that your balls and member have grown since you got here." the boy winked.

John checked his dick and balls and he did notice they were bigger. he didn't notice earlier cause of all the confusion.

"And for the new shota boys, besides the obvious physical change their asses get wet with natural lubricant for intercourse, they are almost always wet, that is why most clothing for us little boys, have our backsides exposed." The boy says as he shows off his ass. "See how wet I am?" The boy spreads his cheeks apart, his little smooth balls and tiny penis swaying slightly.

That was the last straw for John he started to masturbate to the boy's ass.

"Also their asses are now extremely flexible to accommodate any size." The boy proving it by stretching his ass with his finger. "and it comes back tight as can be." He let go and his ass quickly returning to it's original shape. "Also us little boys can produce semen around the age of five." The boy said as he brings himself to orgasm spraying all over his hand and face, "but the semen cannot make babies... it's more of a release for us." the boy said licking his own cum.

"And during intercourse the poop canal moves aside much like the throat does for air or food. so you don't need to worry about poop on your shaft. ass to mouth is a sign of love here." The boy says with a wink and a kiss.

"Now as a breeder you are responsible for making as many babies as possible. but it is not uncommon to find two breeders having intercourse." on the screen were about four to five men were having sex.

"Some do it for fun others do it in exchange to increase their boy harem. you must find shota boys. in your new neighborhood there are breeders that may have too many boys to breed with, so meet your neighbors and ask. There are also kids at the park that are willing to play with you. most are "single" shotas looking for a breeder. It is your harem, you can do whatever you want... you can even get them to 'love' each other."

The thought of his boys 'loving' each other was starting to sound tempting to John, as he began to masturbate faster.

"But the easiest way is to get your sons pregnant."

John blows a load thinking of fucking and impregnating his sons... with his load spewing all over himself, everything had changed.

The next morning the Harrison boys got out of bed washed up and went down to breakfast. They were waiting for their father.

"Ok boys eat up, then we will watch a movie to explain how things will work from now on." John said with a devious smile.

 

Continued in chapter 3 Welcome to Shota World


	3. Welcome to Shota World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harrison family finally feels like they are home.

After breakfast the boys gathered around the couch. Danny sat next to his father and Teddy and Benny sat on the other side. Teddy sitting next to his dad.

"We are not on earth anymore," the man stated, "we are in a place called shota world." John said preparing the boys.

"Is that why we look like this?" Danny asked.

"Yes son, but I think you look Beautiful." John said as he kissed the boy on the forehead, Danny apparently enjoyed the attention.

"This will explain it it all." John said as he popped in the dvd.

The dvd started and the shota boy appeared.

"Daddy he's naked!" Teddy said like he was tattling again.

"Don't worry son that is just how they dress here in this world." He said calmly to his son.

"Dad the boy is having sex, i-is it ok for us to watch this?" Danny asked as his penis begins to harden.

"It's ok son." His father says as he begins to rub his sons' crotches feeling up their balls and little penises.

"daddy..." is all Teddy and Benny had to say. John loved that Teddy called him daddy again.

The dvd finally got to the part about fathers and sons and it finally clicked to Danny.

"Dad... can I s-suck on you?" Danny asks.

"Only if you call me daddy from now on."

"Oh yes daddy." Danny said as he went down on his daddy's 8incher.

"What about us daddy?" Teddy asked.

"Right now practice on each other."

"Ok daddy..." Teddy said as he laid down letting his brother climb on to him in a shota '69' Benny's ass in his dad's face.

John came into Danny's mouth, some of the cum spilled out of his mouth but he manages to swallow a large load.

"Daddy, I'm wet." Danny said as he bends over, spreading his ass like the boy on the show. John, quickly recovers and mounts his son. He tries to go slow but the intensity he felt made him go faster then he wanted to.

"Ahhhh!!!! Yesss.... Daddy... Ohhhh..."

"Son, you are so warm and soft... you're amazing."

John rides his son grabbing his hair bringing him up to kiss him.

"I love you daddy... I always have... I wanted you inside me for so long."

So lost in lust, John just grunts and moves faster in response to his son's declaration of love. soon the he cums again this time it is more intense and a bigger load than last time.

"Us too daddy." Benny said as the two assumed the positions holding their cheeks apart like their brother did.

John again recovers in an instant. He grabbed Teddy still a little afraid of hurting Benny, saving him for last. Benny did look disappointed. Danny takes this time to comfort his brother and soon Benny was getting his ass eaten out by his older brother.

John slowly entered his son's hole this time and he started to move hearing his son moan, making him move a little faster and soon the two had a rhythm going. His son's soft bubble butt smashing against him feeling his small sack gently tapping his own. He lifted him up as he came into his Teddy for the fist time his son came too. Spent from his first orgasm, Teddy curls up and soon falls asleep.

"Ok Benny it's your turn." John said as he pats his still hard cock.

"Yess... daddy." Benny said in the cutest voice.

Benny climbed onto the large shaft and slowly lowers himself on his daddy's cock.

"Oh it feels so good daddy." Benny said excitedly.

"Yeah son it does." is all John can say.

"Will we do this a lot daddy, cause it's really fun, I like it when your in me daddy." the boy said as he slowly moves up and down on his daddy's shaft.

"Yes Benny, we will be doing this a lot everyday if I can." He said as he meets his son's movements.

"Yess... I wove it when daddy pways with me." Benny said suddenly sounding cuter... this was part of Benny's transformation, he now had a cute speech impediment.

"Come on son tell me what you want." John urges his son to talk dirty.

"I want daddy to poke-"

"Say 'fuck' ok son?"

"F-fuck my wittle hole."

"F-fuck me daddy I want your daddy milk in me pwetty pweas?"

John loses it and erupts into his youngest's hole

For the rest of the day the family enjoyed their new found life in this strange shota world.

Finally continued in chapter 4 A Trip to the Mall


	4. A Trip to the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny, Teddy and Danny need new clothes, so their daddy takes them to the Mall... Benny is up first

It's been a week since the Harrison family found themselves in this strange shota world. Slowly but surely, they are getting use to their new reality.

John cooked breakfast and then hurrying them along so they could get new clothes... for the past week they didn't need them... but after thoroughly explored each other, John thought they should explore their new environment. Their first stop was the mall. After breakfast the family filed into the car.

Benny was a little upset because he had to miss his favorite show 'Pooch N' Pals' it's a kiddie show where kids are shown how to masturbate, please a cock and take "different" cocks... "Today Poochy was gonna show wittle Timmy how to do a doggy cock." said the little boy, pouting.

"Oh come on Benny, it’s a rerun." Teddy said rolling his eyes.

"I know but I wike dat one." Benny said pouting.

"Ok boys, no fighting back there." John said... as he said that, he looked in the rear view and saw Teddy making a face at Benny. "Ok Teddy, give your little brother a blowjob."

"But-"

"Now!" John said cutting him off.

The boy sighed and knelt in front of his little brother and began licking his little penis... the small boy slowly got hard as he felt his brother's tongue. Teddy might have been forced to do this but he loved making his little brother squeal in delight. He began shoving his finger into his brother's hole slowly working more and more fingers into the tight young boypussy. Soon Teddy worked four of his fingers into the young boy massaging Benny's sensitive innards. It didn't take long before the boy shot his hot young sauce into his brother's hot mouth.

"There, now don't you two feel better?" John said smiling at his boys

The two kids collapsed onto each other with a silly but satisfied looks on their faces. When they reached the mall, the boys were still smiling.

"Ok boys we're here clean your selves up and let's get going." 

The two kissed, then licked each other clean. Forgetting about their earlier squabble, they happily walked hand in hand to the mall. 

In the mall John noticed a lot of stores that were similar to the ones he knew but with a shota twist, there was the two biggest stores Sissy's and Shotapenny's. There was an electric "toy" store called Best Boy and KY toy store. some boutiques like forever 2&1, Oh baby, the Gape and a naughty store called Sho-ta-pic... it had chains and piercings. 

Their first stop was forever 2&1 for little Benny. 

"Ok son go find something nice." John said and soon the boy was off finding clothes that he liked.

The first thing he picked out was a sailor puppy outfit, it was cute, He had on white sock that went a little past his ankles, shoes that looked like a puppy paw in the front, tight shorts with the legs folded up accentuating his ass, and button up back pockets. A crop top sailor shirt with a hat, puppy ears and a cute tail attached to the belt. And like all the boys clothing in this world there was a perfectly sewn hole for easy access to his cute chute and tiny penis. 

His next outfit was a simple overall shorts, the boy had on a plain white tee and tight denim overalls that hugged every curve on the kid. This time there was a flap that covered his penis and boypussy but it was removable. His shoes were plain tennis, his socks were thigh-highs, and the whole outfit came together with a cap that read, "My boypussy is 4 daddy" 

His last choice was a the most sexy outfit, he chose tight jeans were so ripped up, his buns were "plumping" out of the them and his shirt was a light pink crop top and over that was a loose fitting net shirt... he wore ked shoes giving him an 80's feel. 

They also picked up various shirts, pants, shorts and socks for him. Benny loved his first outfit the most so he wore it out of the store. 

continued in chapter 5 A Little Look Around


	5. A Little Look Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snack and then it's Teddy's turn

After Teddy ate his nuggets and drank his milk (though he drank so fast, that some milk dribbled down his lips) He asked his daddy if he could play with his toy now. The innocent look on his face mixed with the white liquid dripping down his mouth was almost too much to handle. 

“Y-yes son, sure just be careful.” He said, lubing up the nugget egg. Teddy bent over and spread his cheeks wide trembling in anticipation. John lubed his fingers and slid it into the boy’s soft hole, working the gel in and around the opening. Then he slowly pushed the nugget shaped egg into the kid’s warm anus, he pushed it until he saw the toy disappear into the opening. 

“Hmmmm....” Teddy said as he got use to the pressure in him. Then the boy turned it on, his father laughed as the boy’s eyes went into the back of his head. 

Benny also finished his food but didn’t wait for his father to “help” him with his toy, he was already shoving the fry in and out of his tiny hole. 

Danny was always the slowest eater. So when he finally finished his meal he practically snatched the remote from his dad and turned his cone butt-plug to max. The boy laid down, ass up head down. Just feeling the full power of the toy. The smile John saw on his face was priceless. 

As John finished his food he noticed some workers walking around “cleaning” the tables and seats by licking up the cum. These shota workers were cute, dressed in a tight vest, a bellboy like hat, and shorts that only covered up the side of their legs (par for shota world).

The boys giggled as the worked licking up the boy cum or sometimes even cleaning up some daddy cum when the customers were in too much of a rush to do it themselves... Some even call some people call them over just to suck them off so they won’t “mess” the seats. 

“Ok boys, clean yourselves up.” John said as he he gathered the trays and threw away the garbage. When he returned Teddy and Danny were finishing up, by cleaning Benny’s ass and cum. 

There were plenty of juices left on the seats. John looked at one of the cleaning staff boys and looked at the seats and winked at him. The boy blushed as he went to their seat as began to luck up his boy’s juices. 

“Teddy, your clothes next.” he said as they walked towards Shotapenny’s 

In the store they had a large collection of clothes and house hold goods. They saw normal things like saw tables, tents for camping, some work tools and even a video game area. 

They stopped and watched a minute as two sexy boy’s with white sticks up their asses were moving to the beat on the game. It was called F.F.R. “Fuck! Fuck! Revolution!” and the sticks were Wee-motes from the Sintendo-Wee

The point of the game is to make daddy cum, the boys needed to move their hips in rhythm with the music. And one of the boys were really good. He was way ahead of the other boy desperately trying to catch up. 

“GAME OVER, PLAYER TWO WINS.” The boy jumped up and down excited over his victory, he kissed his apparently proud daddy.

The other boy walked over to his dad a bit sad of the loss. Though he tried his best the father couldn’t hide his laughter, he was laughing that the boy was so hurt from losing a video game. 

“It’s ok son,” The man Kissed the boy deep. “You give the best blow-jobs ever.” He said. The boy perked up and then asked his daddy for a system. 

John’s boys looked up at their father with the best “Can we get one” looks. The man laughed and said “next time.” they looked a bit dejected but moved on. 

Teddy found his size clothes and was determined to put on a fashion show like Benny did earlier. He popped the nugget egg out of his ass sucked it dry and handed it to his daddy for safe keeping. 

Teddy was more of a bad boy type. The one to get into mischief and mess with his little brother just because he was bored. The first thing he came out with was a pair of leather chaps that flared out at the bottoms (like bell-bottoms) no underwear so his tiny thing swung free. The boy also had on a red bend around his chest and a black mesh shirt. To complete the outfit wore black leather gloves and red high heeled boots. The boy bent over to show off his ass and cocklet to his family just for fun. 

His next outfit was a backwards hat, a white crop top that said Bad-Ass on the front, jock strap like underwear (no cock covering just the straps) they went down holding up some jean leggings (like garter belts) the leggings started at his thighs. Teddy also had on some sneakers and shades. John laughed at the boy’s attempt to look street with those clothes... But the boy thought he looked so cool.

Teddy’s last full outfit was a sleeveless tee with a skull and wings print on the front and writing on the back that read “Daddy’s Hole” and an arrow made of bones pointing down to his ass. He had on dark gray arm length gloves then become lace the higher it goes. The shorts that he had on were much like Benny’s second outfit with a quick remove crotch area. He also wore thigh high socks that matched his gloves. And high heels for little boys (just wider training heels). 

As before they got a bunch of shirts and bottoms and moved on to the next place. Teddy decided to wear the last outfit out of the store. 

The family walk toward their final destination but quickly stop cause something caught their eye... The arcade.

Continued in chapter 6 Games, Juice and then home


	6. Games, Juice and then Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out the Arcades in Shota world and Danny get's his new clothes

The lights, the sound, everything about this arcade was dazzling. The three boys looked up at their daddy with puppy-dog-eyes in hopes he would let them. John smiled and said “Ok- but stay together.” he yelled before they all ran off in different directions.

The arcade was just as fun looking as the ones on earth but as most things in shota world most of the games were sex related. 

There was a full F.F.R. game, this one had a yoga ball like “controllers” with a hard dildo like protrusions coming out of them and rails for the kids to hold onto. If the line was any indication, this was a very popular game. “I have to get the boy’s a Sintendo-Wee.” He thought but he had to wait and do it while his boys weren’t around. 

Benny found himself attracted to a game called suck-a-dick (like whack-a-mole but on it’s side and dicks came out) the dicks were slow but the goal of the games was to make the color medallion above the dicks to light up and flash before it goes away. Benny didn’t win but he did get a great score. Another thing about the games in this world was that they had a self wash feature installed in it for sanitizing purposes. 

Danny found a a game that he enjoyed called Daddy-seZ (a copy game) on the screen there were lights that flashed and the “controllers” were four colored dildos, the player had to suck, stroke (left hand), stroke (right hand), and fuck the right colored dongs in the right order to get to the next level. Danny got the high score before it was game over. The boy was always great at games 

“Good job,” John said to his boy as he dismounted the contraption. 

“Thanks dad.” The boy said wiping his mouth, having his mouth open for so long he ended up dribbling a little. He looked around and noticed something. “Um... Daddy where’s Teddy?” 

John’s eyes widened as he realized his boy had disappeared. “Stay with Benny.” He said as he began to race around to find his son. “And don’t move!” he said yelling back to them.

They were in a new place and he didn’t know the first place to look. After about a minute (the longest minute of his life) he heard. “Hey daddy.” it was Teddy beckoning John to him. He was playing a space invader game. 

“Teddy!” from the sound of his voice Teddy knew he was in trouble. The boy quickly jumped off the space-age bike like contraption and walked over to his dad, head down and ready for a yelling. 

“Do you know how worried I was about you!” he continued, “You had me worried sick, what if I couldn’t find you or what if-” John stopped and remembered something from the video he watched on the first day they arrived. 

“Here in Shota World, crimes and kidnappings are next to, if not, zero. Yes we have no crime here because the penalties are steep. Almost any serious crime from kidnapping to hurting one of our precious shotas is death. Yes if you decide to hurt someone to get a shota or take one that doesn’t belong to you, you will be sent to trial and killed if found guilty. we have a 100% accuracy of finding out the truth.”

Remembering that made him calm down a bit but Teddy knew he was going to get a spanking when he got home. “If daddy remembers...” The boy thought to himself. 

After that John kept a closer eye on Teddy and the boy was on his best behavior (as to make his daddy forget the spanking). 

They saw a lot of games there were even some for adults like Shota butt driver, where the player puts the key into a lifelike shota butt and use the legs to drive around. The butt would pulsate when the player picked up power ups. The goal of the games was to finishes the course without crashing or cumming before getting to the end. The game was hard, John thought as he came a second time in the game. 

There were traditional fighting games like Fuck Fighter II, a fighting game where the point of the game was to kick and punch the other player naked before knocking them out. If the player was able to do that there would be a bonus fuck scene at the end of the game. 

Another game was called Shota Kombat. Where the player played as a shota that was turned into an adult, if he won the match he could do a fuckality on the other player and turn them back into a shota and fuck them until they came (in a crazy way). One of the Fuckalities they saw was a yellow ninja like character dragged the player down into “hell?” and the boy was tentacle raped by daemons. 

“That was fun right.” John said. The boys knew that was a queue that they were leaving. 

The boy’s gave a pathetic “Ok.” Teddy wanted to asked to stay longer and he would have if he wasn’t in trouble. 

As they left the arcade John noticed a game called Super Butthole Boy... He had to try it next time.

“Daddy I’m trusty.” Benny said giving an over the top performance, with his hand on his and as if he was about to faint. 

“Ok, ok what do you guys want.” John asked then immediately regretted it.

“Soda” (Teddy)  
“Juice” (Danny)  
“Milkshake” (Benny) 

The three boys answered at the same time. John looked around and saw a Jamba-Jizz. “We are going there.” John said, the boy agreed and followed their dad to the stall. There was an older shota taking orders. The boy was dressed in what looked like a brown naked apron, but as the boy leaned over John could see the boy wearing a yellow crop top, brown short-shorts and black long thigh highs. 

“Ok what do you guys want?” the boy asked.

Benny immediately said “Peanut budda!” 

Teddy thought for a bit and said “Pomi- Pomgra--- the Paradise Smoothie thingy.” 

Danny was still thinking for a bit so John decided to order his “Give me a C-boost,” he told the cute shota. 

“I... want... uhhh... a Peach Mango.” Danny said right after his dad ordered. 

“Do you cuties want a protein shot with that?” The boy winked and John.

“What’s that?” Danny asked thinking it would be different from the real world’s protein shot. 

“Well... Your daddy gives us protein and we mix it into your drinks.” The boy said sexily.

“Who get- “milks” the protein?” he asks questions the boy again. 

“Well if you want WE could do it.” the boy looks at the boys disappointed looks “Or you could help milk your daddy if you want.” The boy winked at the excited boys.

In shota world the a shota’s taste buds change... Even more than candy or sweets, their favorite taste is their daddy’s cum. 

Danny immediately pulled off his dad’s crotch cover and started licking his daddy’s shaft. Then Benny started to stroke the upper part of the the man’s rod with his small soft hands. Teddy pulled  
Benny’s head over to him and they started to kiss each other. Then pushed their dad’s cock head through their lips, giving him a kissing blow-job. It wasn’t long before John blew his load into a bowl like cup filling it halfway. 

After John got over the intense orgasm he could hear little boy’s starting to beg their dad’s for protein shots. The man thought it would be more embarrassing to do this in public but he felt more... Free? The thought but wasn’t sure. 

The boy mixed the three kid’s drink with their daddy juice and handed them out. 

Danny sipped his drink and whispered to his dad “You taste amazing.” he said as sexy as he could. This brought shivers up John’s spine. And he kissed the boy soft and deep, Daddy blushed and continued drinking his smoothie. 

After finishing their they threw away their trash.

“Time for your clothes” said john after throwing away the last cup.

The family finally found their way to the last store Sissy’s. like Shotapenny’s this store was a general goods store. But the clothes were specially tailored to sissy’s. And knowing how his son now acts, he was defiantly a sissy. 

Danny squeed at the pretty clothes. The first thing he tried on was a purple and lavender coat that had no front and no back it looked like a dress trench coat that only covered the upper part of his back and his sides the front was laced up with silk string. The boy also wore lavender net stocking high heels and dark purple pumps. His 3 incher and balls was tied in a silk bow to complete the look.

The next outfit he tried on was a a sexy suit, he had on a pink bow-tie with a floating collar complete with floating cuffs. He had on a white corset with black tails on the back and white shirt tails on the front. The boy wore black sheer stocking and black and white fuck-me-boots with a tuxedo motif on the front. And the boy’s cock was tied up with a black and pink garter like cock ring. The outfit was completed with a pink hankie in the pocket of the corset. 

The final set he tried on was almost all pink. His light pink shirt was a tied in the middle to give that slutty look. The front of his shirt read “Daddy’s Sissy” and the knot had bedazzle studs all over it (in clear pink, purple and deep pink). The back of the shirt looked like strings holding the back together. Danny wore stockings and black garters with a mixed pink pattern on them. He wore Pink pumps (wearing high heels somehow came naturally to him). He had on a belt and a matching choker the had a buckle and broach that read slut. His penis and ass was completely bare. And big pink shades to finish the outfit. 

The boy decided to wear the last outfit out of the store. John felt uneasy at first but soon it didn’t seem to matter his son was just showing his junk... He found he was feeling proud, that this fine ass was his. 

After getting some shirts and pants and shorts they were on their way out. When they reached the parking lot the found out it was already dark. So the family packed up in the car and headed home. 

...this is not the end, what happens when they get home?

Continued in chapter 7 Home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LinkLink is the one who came up with Super Butthole Boy check it out here http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=42859732


	7. Home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to head home

The boys were sleep in the back of the car as John drove home. On the drive home John saw many daddies and sons walking around in the night, as if lovers... “Of course they are,” John thought. 

This world was beautiful. A world with little to no crime and everyone is so loving. He can show the boys he loves more love then he could ever have back home... home... This is his home now this wonderfully beautiful place. 

They reached the house earlier then he had expected, so it was still early. 

“Come on boys lets go.” John said rousing the boy’s awake. 

It took Benny the longest to wake up but he was finally up and helping with the small bags. After emptying out the car they all rested on the couch. After awhile John broke the silence. 

“Ok, so what do you boy’s want to do?” 

“Watch 'Pooch N' Pals'” yelled Benny. It seems the boy had to show recorded while they were out. 

“What! And you put up that big stink about wanting to watch it earlier.” Teddy said... He quickly regretted his actions.

“That reminds me,” The boy’s stomach fell as he heard his dad’s voice. “It’s time for your punishment Teddy.” Yup he knew it...

“Come here” said John in a stern voice. The boy slowly walked over to his waiting daddy... He was going really slow, to stall the inevitable. The boy reached his father, he lifted the boy up and laid him onto his lap. 

John preceded to remove his the quick remove cloth presenting him with most of the boy’s bare bottom. John noticed the back of his shirt that read “Daddy’s Hole” he was proud but he still needed to discipline his son. 

*Whack!* The boy whined as his father’s had stung his fat bubble bottom. 

*Whack!* came another hit, the boy’s ass was beginning to have a rosy tinge to it.

“...and I never want to have to...” his father talking through each spanking as the boy cried in agreement and for his dad to stop. This made John feel bad but he wanted his boy to learn this lesson, and a red ass to day would defiantly be an anchor for this memory. 

*Whack!* The final spanking made contact and the boy was in tears. John looked around and saw his two brothers looking rather sad that their brother was spanked and crying.

“Well what are you two waiting for.” John looked at the two boys almost on the verge of tears themselves. “When one of your family gets punished, it is your responsibility to comfort them.” He said setting Teddy down, his butt as red as fire and looking just as painful. This was as saying John would often tell them back on earth, but before he would leave the room, this time he didn’t. Because comfort here was...

Benny hugged his brother, unable to hold back his tears he began crying too. Danny also walked over and hugged his brother saying “Are you ok?” and “don’t just leave next time ok?” Teddy agreed tears still running down his face. 

“This hurts right?” Danny gently rubbed his throbbing ass. All Teddy could say was “Uhuh.” wincing away from the touch. 

Soon Danny was behind the sobbing boy, licking his painful ass. And Teddy began to kiss his brother, making out hot and heavy. Danny’s tongue was now deep inside Teddy’s ass, the boy moaned as his brother proceeded to taste every bit of his asshole as he could. It seemed the pain in his ass was now overshadowed by the pleasure he was receiving from his two brothers. 

As Danny flipped Teddy around so he was sitting on his face, the boy began to fuck himself on the Danny’s talented tongue. Benny straddled Danny’s chest and began to suck his brother’s cock. 

This was too much for John so he stood in front of Teddy and presented him with his cock. The boy quickly devoured his the cock, jamming it down his throat almost too quickly. John slowly fucked his boy’s face. The boy couldn’t help but moan as he felt his father’s thick monster being pushed in and pulled out of his throat... In shota world the throat of a shota is an erogenous zone and soon Teddy came into Benny’s mouth. The little boy swallowed the boys cum. Teddy had a little too much stimulation and he passed out. 

Benny began to seduce his daddy... Danny let him, knowing that even if his daddy came in all of them three times he would be able to go four times over... It was the world, he was happy but he knew his daddy needed more shotas to fuck. The boy thought this as he watched Benny slowly impaled himself onto his daddy’s cock. Danny read up on the world and found out that skin in this would is much more resilient and a boy that got fucked constantly for days would still become almost virgin tight after a few hours. 

Benny was now hopping on his daddy’s cock. “Oh daddy, Uhaaa!! Fuck my wittle hole, pwease daddy... Oh uhhhh... It feews so good.” The boy said sexily as he arched his neck to kiss his daddy on the lips. 

The body make up a normal shota in this world is able to handle the harshest of fuckings, that’s how Benny could fuck him self onto his daddy’s cock with out hurting himself... He knew it grew since they got here but its been growing for a while now... Not that Danny was complaining, the thought of his daddy’s cock made his ass wet and leak... All the boy could do was dig as many fingers into his ass as much as possible to stay his urges. 

Benny moaned and screamed pounding his own ass, faster and faster until the boy pushed himself down, paused and began to squirt his shota cum all over his still sleeping brother as he felt his daddy’s cum fill him up. Benny plops down, making a *pop* sound as he falls off his daddy’s cock. with a smile and thick cum slowly running down his ass the boy falls asleep. 

Danny got up and sucked his daddy’s still hard shaft... “Sorry daddy,” He said between licks “I know I’m going to fall asleep after you fuck me,” Danny said as sexily and apologetically as possible “but you have my permission to fuck me even after I pass out.” the boy said with a wink. 

John knew the boy was right, after he fucks his boys hard, even on days they are wide wake and each one takes three or four loads, he still craves more and ends up masturbating at least eight more times before he was even close to satisfied. 

“Thank you son.” He whispered into the boy’s ear as he pushed him against the couch and quickly stuffed his thick cock into the boy. Danny winced but quickly recovered and proudly took his daddy’s rough pounding.

“Ohyesdaddypleasesfuckme!!!” The boy kept on repeating it over and over as his daddy turned him inside out. Danny knew his daddy was getting frustrated but he couldn’t hurt his younger sons... So the boy took the harsh pounding (though he did enjoy every second of it) until he passed out... John continued to fuck the boy as he requested. The boy came twice before he passed out and four more times before his father stopped... 

“I think I need more shotas.” he said as he came in to Danny’s ass one more time. Before calling it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VOTING HAS ENDED THE WINNERS WERE "CRISSY" AND "KEVIN"
> 
> The next chapter will introduce 4 new shotas...


	8. Fun at the Park: Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VOTING HAS ENDED THE WINNERS WERE "CRISSY" AND "KEVIN"
> 
> I am leaving the future of this story in my reader's hands please read the note in the last chapter
> 
> Introducing adorable little Jared

After the mall outing the Harrison family went out a couple of times. Though, it seems, only to eat or hang out at the mall. John had bought them a Sintendo-Wee with F.F.R., Shota Fighter, The Legend of Sissy and Ass-teroid 

Benny’s favorite game was F.F.R. if he was aloud he would have that controller up his ass every minute of the day...unless he could fuck daddy, that was the only thing he though was better. 

Teddy’s favorite game was Ass-teroid.. It was a copy of the game he was playing when he got in trouble at the arcade. The home version needed a flat surface there he could stick his Wee-mote onto, and use his ass to steer the ship, unlike the arcade where there were dual guns mounted on the “ship” the home version made you play with three controllers at once. 

The Legend of Sissy was Danny’s pick. It was all about a sissy fairy boy, that has to use his legendary ass to save the world. The game focused on exploration and “fighting”... The only way to defeat an enemy was to knock off the monster’s weapons & armor and use Sissy’s sexy (and powerful) ass to fuck the monster to death. The game was so realistic that a Sybian came with it so the player can really mount the monster. The best part was the different items Sissy could use and with each new weapon or item the player was able to explore new places he couldn’t before....

With all the frills John was happy to get such a low tech game. He got Shota Fighters cause all the moves were like the arcade games he grew up with on earth.

Teddy and Danny sit in front of the TV with their dad, watching little Benny playing his F.F.R. Game.

“Hey daddy.” Teddy spoke in his cutesy voice. 

“Yes baby, what do you want.” John asked knowing his little man wanted something. 

“Well me and Danny were talking...” he started keeping up his cutesy act, pausing so his brother could finish.

“...and we were thinking we could...” Danny said also following his brother’s cutesy act. The two brothers rub their chest on their father turning him on. 

“...go to the park.” The two say at the same time. 

They’ve been hinting this for a long time and the two finally came up with a fool proof plan to get their daddy to go to the park. 

Now this wasn’t just a plan go to the park. The three brother’s have been worrying about their father for a while now. John fucks them all the time but the kids can tell, they are not enough for he. They feel sad when they wake up in the middle of the night, exhausted, and hear their daddy jacking off... But the three brothers were just too tired to help him. 

So they looked it up and found that one of the ways “daddies” can find shotas is at the park. In many house holds with too many kids some of the newborns are given to orphanages and those orphanages own local parks. There are other “daddies” who make their kids play there, with a special item that specifies they are available for adoption. 

There are rules that a child taken from a park against their will, regardless of adoption status, will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law, the most severe punishment being death. This was one of the reasons John avoided the park... The other reason was he wanted to be content with just his boys... He wanted to be but he couldn’t deny it anymore he had to find more shotas... Yup, he knew what his kids were doing and he decided to give in and find another lover. 

“Ok” John agreed.

“It worked!” Teddy said way too loud. Danny looked at him to shut-up and once they made eye contact and Teddy remembered to be quite about the plan, they looked up at their daddy with innocent eye... John just smiles.

Minutes later everyone was down stairs and ready to go.

Benny had on his “My boypussy is 4 daddy” hat on, some simple short shorts with a snap off crotch, knee high socks and a over sized practically see through tee that made him look sexy as hell. 

Teddy was wearing black, chap type jeans with overalls, and gloves that extend all the way to his neck.

Danny was wearing a white band across his chest, thigh high socks, a jockstrap with no crotch... They acted more like garter belts for his socks. 

-At the park-

They reached the park and saw a lot of kids playing. Many shotas of many different types were playing. But it did not seem over crowded.

As soon as John opened the door the three boy jumped out to play with the other kids. John smiled as he watched his kids make fast friends. 

Benny found a swing, swings in shota world was what you would expect, they had dildo on them and they were made with a heat resistant rubber. Like the mall there there were park attendant that would “clean” everything after use. 

Benny found a sweet looking boy “whats you name.” Benny asked opening his shorts so hi could sit on the dildo swing. 

“Jawed, the little,” the little boy said with a matching lisp. The boy was dressed in what looked like a boy-scout uniform (apparently the kids that live in the orphanage had to wear this uniform). 

“What’s that for?” Benny asks innocently asking about the boy’s sash. 

“Oh dis,” little Jared answered blushing, but apparent;y proud of it. “dis is my ta-went (talent) sash.” The boy explains that the sash is a place for badges and each badge shows a boy talent. Among many others Jerad had the deep throat badge, the anal badge, a multiple cock badge and a long distance badge. The he kid was most proud of he last two badges... “I had to take dis many (five) daddies to get dis one, and I had to last aaaaaaaaaaall day (4 hours) wid-out sweeping... I had to be up aaaaaaaaaaall day...” the boy said proud of his accomplishment. 

The boys continued to talk and giggle about what they like to do and their favorite games.


	9. Fun at the Park: Natty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VOTING HAS ENDED THE WINNERS WERE "CRISSY" AND "KEVIN"
> 
> Introducing cute little Natty

Teddy looked around and saw a boy with a robot type toy... It looked so cool... And I want to play with it too, Teddy thought. 

The boy was playing as teddy walked up to him and asked if he could play with the toy too. The boy looked up sadly as said “This is no my toy my brothers would get mad if he let him borrow it.” 

“That’s ok lets play something else.” Teddy said not letting the toy bother him, he knew how selfish brothers could be. The boy smiles and hands his toy to a kid that looked like he was watching him. 

“What’s your name.” the kid asked. 

“Teddy,” he said smiling “What’s yours?” the kid asked back.

“Nathan but my family calls me Natty.” The boy said smiling. He was wearing overalls with one strap undid, a removable crotch and a white band on his chest, the only other item he was wearing was a green day-glow bracelet. 

As they walked together they hand in hand when Teddy noticed the bracelet... “What’s that?” The boy asks innocently. 

Natty looked a little embarrassed, “I-it’s my free mark...” Teddy looked confused. “If a family grows too big and a daddy can’t take care of everyone anymore then he chooses to let someone in his family free.” Natty looks at his bracelet.

“Oh my daddy is looking for someone maybe you can come with us.” The boy’s face lit up.

The two boys decided to play on the see-saw, the fun part of this playground toy is the phallic appendages on the seat... They laughed and moaned as they played.


	10. Fun at the Park: Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VOTING HAS ENDED THE WINNERS WERE "CRISSY" AND "KEVIN"
> 
> Introducing Bara jock Kevin

Danny was looking around nervously trying to find a proper boy for his daddy. 

“Excuse me.” A voice said behind him. When Danny looked around he saw a tall boy, at least taller them him... 

“...” Danny was so taken by surprise that he couldn’t say a thing. 

The boy was nowhere near the height of his dad but he was tall (5’7”) for a shota.. Danny wasn’t sure he was a shota at first but compared to the real daddies he was shorter... Is this what they call bara shota, Danny wondered. The boy was cute. He had a baby face and a body like a well toned jock. He looked like what a 14 yr old teen jock would look like but more muscular. The boy had on a jock strap with the cock removed (classic Shota World)... And not much else except a bright day-glow bracelet 

“I-I was wondering in you -ummm... Want to p-play.” The boy said blushing. 

“S-sure...” Danny said like a shy kid in love. Danny looked down and couldn't help but look at his 7 inch cock... Small compared to his daddy’s but it was better than most shotas he seen walking around. “W-what’s your name?” the he asked blushing. 

“K-Kevin.” The boy was able to say. 

The two walked hand in hand toward a couple of sybians... Instead of the rocking horse in earth’s parks, shota world had “fun shaped” sybians. The one that Danny sat on was a unicorn shape and Kevin sat on a bull shaped one. On each sybian there are handles, the handles make the dildo in the sybian go faster.

As the two “rode” the dildos they looked into each other’s eyes...


	11. Fun at the Park: Crissy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VOTING HAS ENDED THE WINNERS WERE "CRISSY" AND "KEVIN"
> 
> Introducing the innocent doe-eyed Crissy.

John sat on the bench watching his kids play. He saw Benny playing with the boy-scout... cute kid, he thought. There were a lot of kids with that kind of uniform... “It must be popular,” he said to himself. 

Then he notices Teddy walking up to a boy with a robot... “I know he is gonna ask me to buy him one.” John laughed to himself. 

“Woah!” he said out loud. He didn’t mean to but the boy that was with his Danny was tall. He almost looked like he wasn’t wearing anything. John knew they liked each other. The moment their eyes locked and the two blushed... It was cute.

A little boy walked up to him that looked a little older then Benny, but not by much. The boy was wearing the boy-scout uniform. 

“Hi Mister.” the boy said with a cute smile. The boy was wearing the same crotch-less shorts as everybody, the boy’s butt was so round an bubbly that it stuck way out. The boy was a bit chubby but all in the right places... He was so curvy. 

"Hi." John said smiling.

"My name is Chris, but my friends call me Chrissy." the boy said with the sweetest smile. “Can I taste you, Mister?” he said batting his eyes already going for his crotch. 

John was about to push the kid away but then he saw most of the dad’s were either getting blow-jobs or bouncing a boy on their cocks... 

The little boy began to deep-throat him. The boy’s mouth was amazing it reminded him of a really good pussy... 

“That’s good.” said a man next to him. John almost jumped but noticed it was Vincent. “I was getting worried that you wouldn’t find more shotas in time.” The man said matter-of-factly. 

John just looked confused. 

“because you live in this world, it changed you and if you are not satisfy every day...” The man took a sip of his coffee and then continued, “...you will get sick.” 

“What?!” he said with shock.

“Un-like the normal world, we get little boys pregnant. But the boys need a large amount of sperm. So the world compensated by giving men a lot of cum to give...” The man sips his coffee again. “And if it is not used it can make us sick we call it.” the man laughs a bit, “The blue balls syndrome.”

“Come on, that can’t be real.” he said now allowing the boy to sit on his cock, as the boy began to bounce on John’s cock he gave a cute “wheee” sound as he bounce up and down.

“It is.” Vincent looked serious. “there are men who have come here but weren’t able to incorporate themselves fully to our world...” Vincent suddenly stops and begins to rub his eyes a bit. 

“Just make sure you take home a kid or two today... You need some more shotas to plant your seed in, jacking off doesn’t work.”

“Why?” John asked as the boy came. If he wasn’t so pre-occupied with the story he would have came too. The boy fell limp and snuggled up against him. 

“We think there’s a chemical that's in a shota that is soaked in during ejaculation that slows or stops this disease... But that is all we know, the only way to know more is to “study” a living shota and that involves killing him in the process...” the man said flatly apparently disgusted. John looked just as disgusted “That is one of the greatest wrongs you can do in this world... Even if it is in the name of science.”

John thought for a little while, than something struck him as weird. “How did you know I was here?”

“We are watching you, just in case you get sick...” Vincent pause.

“And?” John knew there was more. 

Vincent sighed, “We need to make sure you are not a danger to shotas or anyone else.” 

John was so shocked he couldn’t speak. 

“There are sickos in our old world... We need to make sure we weed out those that would do our children or our world harm.”

John agreed. Vincent left and told him to make sure to take some one home with him, he even taught him how to properly “adopt” a child. As he waved good bye to his friend his boys appeared with their new found friends and the little boy was still on his lap now awake and holding onto John’s cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VOTING HAS ENDED THE WINNERS WERE "CRISSY" AND "KEVIN"


	12. The New Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the two boys going to the Harrison home are Kevin and Crissy. but I promise the next two chapters will have plenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but there is no sex in this one

John had finished registering Crissy, the little boy was dancing around his new father (doing a “I’ve been adopted” dance... The boy was shaking his little bubble but and skipping to a tune he made up) That was when his three boys showed up with their new friends... 

“Daddy, dis is my friend Jawed.” Benny said holding hands with the apparent Jared like they were best friends. John looked at the boy... Having three cute boys running around the house would be... More than he could handle... The man was going to tell his youngest he couldn’t take his friend. But they were interrupted by his second youngest...

“This is my friend Natty, we NEED to take him home daddy.” the boy whined. And before he could say anything, his oldest walked up like a little school girl with her new jock boyfriend. 

John’s head was spinning as his two youngest boys argued that “their” friend “need” to be adopted... His oldest was just making googly eyes at his new buff friend. 

“OK!” John said in a stern tone... The boys stopped in their tracks and looked at their slightly annoyed daddy. 

“I’m sorry boys, but we can only take one more person home with us.” The man said... The little Crissy was peeking out from behind his new daddy’s legs. 

“Who’s dat?”  
“Who’s that?” 

The two boys asked at the same time... The little boy smiled and waved at them when they looked at him, he giggled and hid behind John’s legs again. 

“Ok, tell me why I need to adopt your friends and I will choose who will goes home with us.” 

“Dis is my fwiend Jawed, daddy,” Benny said trying to act more mature, “He is a boy-scout like dat boy,” He pointed at Crissy, the boy just waved at Benny when he pointed at him. “he is can take dis many daddies (5) for a whoooole day, so he is vewy good.” This was the best explanation he could give... And the boy looked like he just gave an perfectly crafted dissertation... It was cute how proud he looked.

“Thank you Benny, now it is your turn Teddy.” John said moving along... Benny was a bit miffed that his daddy didn’t take more time before moving on but he couldn’t do anything but pout... Little did the family know they were attracting a crowd. 

“Thank you daddy, this is my new friend Natty,” the boy said pointing out his new friend. “as you can see, by his “free mark” Teddy pointed out the day-glow green bracelet, “my friend’s family has gotten too big and he was chosen to get this... Mark,” the boy said the word “mark” with as much disdain as he could muster, “he needs our help, daddy,” the boy said with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could... “we just need to...” the boy ended his wiping a fake tear from his eye (though in the crowd, he did have some people tearing up).

John felt really bad, he had to hear Danny out first... But if he couldn’t come up with a better story, than he would be taking Natty home with them. 

“Ok It’s your turn Danny.” John said trying not to look like he was effected by the story 

“Ummm... *giggle*” Danny was trying to talk but he was too smitten by the buff jock to really speak.

“Ummm, Mr. Harrison c-can I state m-my own case?” the young jock asked. John nodded... “Thank you sir,” the boy took a few deep breaths “As you can see I also have a “free mark” but I have had this mark for about a year now, I go home and I am ignored by my daddy, because he likes cute little boys better than...” the boy paused as to not cry “me...” he said still trying to hold himself back, “unlike many of the cute boys on this play ground I am overlooked repeatedly... Now just so you know, I do not hate my family for this... I love my brothers and my dad, but he doesn’t want to touch me...” The boy actually started to tear up... “but I know whoever adopts me I will make sure I love them with everything I am and I will protect them with everything I have... Because t-that’s f-family right?” the boy lost it a the last minuet and began to cry... 

John was torn he wanted to take Kevin and Natty home but he knew he wasn’t ready for that responsibly yet.... The man gave a deep sigh and spoke.

“I told you kids we can only take one more person home right?” The man said... The three boys nodded their heads “Ok...” he paused “Kevin, I’ll need another pair of hands at home, since our family is getting bigger... So I will expect a lot from you, ok?” 

The boy’s eyes widened when he heard the news... After a whole year of waiting he finally had a home. The boy cried and hugged Danny which was squealing with delight.

The other two boys looked disappointed but it wasn’t long before people from the crowd came over wanting to adopt Jared and Natty too... The daddies that adopted them said they lived close so they would most likely see them at school. Benny and Teddy were excited that they would see their friends again.

So after they adopted Kevin and said their goodbyes they all headed home... Crissy was snuggled up between the equally sleepy Benny and Teddy and Kevin was in the front seat with Danny... The boy was sitting on his lap (yes this is legal in shota world... There is a special seat belt for this) they loved the bumpy parts of the road... But it didn’t really matter Danny was fucking himself on his new brother’s cock all the way home. 

 


	13. New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets to know Kevin a little more...

By the time the Harrison family got home it was already late... Everyone was tired, the only ones that were awake, were John and Kevin... They carried the boy upstairs and put them to bed.

“Hey Kevin, want something to drink?” John asked.

Kevin was shorter than John, he was a tall teenager, the boy’s dark eyes and black hair made him look like a young superman with dark eyes. The boy was buff, his tight t-shirt was showed that well, and his soft 7 inch cock hung heavy out of his open jock strap...

“U-um... Mr.-”

“It’s dad now or daddy or pops- whatever you’re most comfortable with.” John said cutting him off as he looked in the fridge. 

“D-d-dad,” the boy stammered. 

“One “d” in dad is ok.” Joked John.

“Sorry, dad, it’s just I-I don’t drink... I’m only 13.” the boy said, he looked up and saw a can coming straight at his face. The boy caught it with one hand. 

“You have really good reflexes, and I know your young,” though he wasn’t expecting him to be only 13 “I’m not stupid, it’s cola.” the man laughed as he opened his own beer and took a sip.

“So, w-why did you pick me... D-dad.” the boy struggled to get used to the word.

“Well, I see you're honest, tough, genuine... And when you said you would protect my boys I know you really mean it.”

“I-is that all?” the boy asked still not believing he had a new family.

“Well, I do think you have a nice ass.” John blurted out and began to laugh.... Though it was true the boy did have a perfectly toned and buff body but he also had a firm round bubble butt.

“Actually come here and help your new dad out.” John said... The man was already on his third beer... Their talk was taking longer because of all the drinking and awkward pauses. “I need to see if my new son can handle this...” he said as he pulled off the crotch cover on his pants. The man’s 12 and 1/2 inch cock rolled out... The boy looked at the meat in front of him and he was truly grateful he was adopted... His old daddy only had a 10 inch cock and it was kinda skinny... His new daddy was thick and hard.

The boy grabbed the length... Of course it was too big, even for both of his hands, and it was really hefty. The man looked at the boy, it must have been the first time he saw one this big on a boy so young. Even with the boy’s muscular frame, Kevin’s now hard 9 inch cock was impressive. 

The two got into a 69 position... John had never thought of himself as gay... Even after everything he’s done with his kids. He thought to since he was just fucking and not doing any of the taking he still considered himself straight. Though he did suck his son’s little dicks, they were so small he didn’t think it counted... But this boy was big... Bigger then he was on earth, so it was like a grown man’s dick, he thought as he slowly slid it into his mouth... The precum was salty and a bit bitter, but it wasn’t bad he thought. The young thick cock was warm and felt eerily comfortable in his mouth, he began to suck on the boy’s pole the way he thought others sucked on his... Kevin could tell this was his first real blowjob.

“That’s nice just go a little slower.” The boy said with a smile... 

John was a bit embarrassed, being guided by a young kid but he acknowledged the boy knew best. So he slowed down and began to savor his first dick... After a while he noticed Kevin began to moan and he knew he was doing a good blow job... The dick in John’s mouth felt great (after he got used to it) the way it rolled and moved around in his mouth, around his tongue, and in and out of his lips... it felt... natural...

Kevin began to notice as he sucked John’s balls that his anal ring was winking... So the boy licked his index finger and slowly pushed it in... John stopped for a second, but quickly went back to sucking on the boy’s cock. Kevin took this as a green light to continue, so he did... It didn’t take long before he shoved two fingers into his new daddy’s ass... This made the man get harder and maybe bigger...

That was more than John could take... Three fingers was now up his ass and it just felt too good so in one motion he tuned around and flipped the boy over! It was time to fuck, he thought... Luckily the boy was used to getting a hard fucking, though this was the his fist really thick cock, so it was a bit harsh... Though the teen got used to the rough treatment quickly... The boy actually liked it rough and hard. 

“Oh!... Daddy!” he cried. John hearing this just got even more turned on and he began to fuck the muscular boy harder... So factoring in the blow job, the ass play and the quick and hard fucking... It wasn’t long before he was breeding the boy’s ass... 

“FUCK!” was all John could say was he filled the boy’s ass with his thick hot seed... It was so much, some of the cum began to leak from the sides of the kid’s ass. 

The man slumped over the boy, sweat dripping from his face... This was the hardest he’d fuck anyone since he got to this world. John usually likes it fucking his woman hard, but his boys.... He was more gentle with them because he felt he would brake them. He was glad he took Kevin home, the boy could take a pounding, he though as his cock slowly softened inside the young teen’s ass.

After about five minutes he felt the boy move... Kevin tuned round and kissed his new daddy not like daddies and sons usually kiss (well, at least not on our world).

After they broke their kiss Kevin said “Ok, it’s my turn.” He smiled and went behind John. It took the man a minute to figure out what he was talking about.

“Wait, what-” he said before he felt a stiff object enter his ass... The boy was so fast he had already pushed half his cock into his daddy before he noticed and tightened up. 

“It’s ok daddy, just relax...” he said kissing him on the cheek. 

The boy lifted his dad’s ass up and soon the man was in a position he never thought he would ever be... In the doggy position. After awhile and some convincing, John loosened up and let the boy fuck him... 

He felt the boy slowly push more of his thick cock into him... It felt bigger than it looked, he thought... After a few slow thrusts John began to get used to getting fucked and he just thought it felt weird... Until the boy thrust straight at his prostate. This made John moan, his head when down and his legs got weak... The man was instantly addicted to being fucked... It didn’t help that after that the boy kept on hitting his love button... The boy knew what he was doing. Soon John was pushing back to get more dick... 

This made him think of a whole new life of fucking and getting fucked... Vincent talked about a place where dads could fuck other dads while their kids were at school. Yeah he was defiantly going to look into that. He thought. 

Soon the two were in a hard fast rhythm and Kevin was at his limit... The final straight part of John was extinguished as he felt the youth’s hot cream flow into him in short bursts... The feeling of being full and the hot semen being churned inside him was more than he could handle... He wanted more. 

But right now he was hard as hell and he needed to fuck again... The man sat down, the boy’s cum slowly leaking from his ass, with his legs wide open... With his finger, he motioned for the boy to come to him...

Kevin knew what he wanted and he walked over to the man, he turned around but John stopped him.

“I want to see you,” he said.

This was new to Kevin, most men wanted to just fuck him doggy style or from behind... This was the first person that wanted to look at him... Even his real dad didn’t want to look at him after he became a bara. 

The boy began to tear up as he sat down onto his daddy’s thick piece of meat... The boy began to cry as he told John what happened to him and how people didn’t want to look at him. 

“It’s ok now, I love you like my own sons, and I will look at you anytime you want,” He said as they fucked, the boy continued to cry... Soon his cry’s became moans and they were again fucking like crazy... This was different, thought Kevin... Different from their first fuck at least, he was more gentle and he fucked him deeper. This was a man fucking someone he loved, the boy thought as his daddy’s cock reached deeper than it had before... 

“I-I love you daddy!!” the boy said as he came onto their stomachs... The warm teen jizz felt great as they kissed and held each other close. 

The boy came three more times before John came another large load in his ass... The boy passed out as he felt his daddy’s hot cum fill his insides. 

John smiled, he took a moment to rest before he took the boy to his new room and laid him down on his new bed, his cum still leaking out of the boy’s ass. 

John smiled, cause he knew tomorrow was going to be even more fun... With his new family.


	14. Crissy in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crissy decided to get to know his new daddy a little more.

After the all the sex John had, he was tired. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. When the man woke up it was barely sunrise. He was woken up by... Sucking? He looked under his covers and saw a young red headed boy sucking on the head of his cock, it was little Crissy. 

“What are you doing here?” John said quietly. But this did not wake up the boy. “Crissy!” the man said louder.. “Ow!!” the little boy bit the head of his penis making it almost instantly deflate.

Crissy was jolted awake and that was why he bit John’s penis... The boy looked at his new daddy’s penis and noticed he bit it... He looked up at John and tears began to well up in the boys eyes...

“Please don’t send me back, I’m sowy...” the boy said crying. 

John couldn’t help but laugh as he tried to calm the boy down, “I-it’s ok, I won’t send you back, you’re home so don’t worry ok, you’re home...” it took a minute but soon the little boy stopped crying. 

“I-I’m h-home?” he said through his tears. 

John was happy he had brought this cute little red head home, the boy looked up at him with his light green eyes and soft freckles. 

“Yes, this is your home now.” he said with with a smile, “I made a promise when I signed those papers,”

“Really?” the boy said still sniffling a little. 

“Yes, I promised to take care of you and keep you safe... Even if you don’t keep me safe.” he laughed... He instantly regretted the joke because the boy began to tear up again. 

“I’m sowy,” he said about to cry again... It seemed sorry was the only word he couldn’t say correctly. 

“it’s ok,” John said holding the boy close.

After the hug Crissy went back under the covers... John could hear the boy but only barely so he lifted the cover...

“...and I’ll never do it again, ok?.. Cause I like penises and I don’t like hurting them, so I’m sowy ok?...” Crissy said talking to his penis. 

John smiled as he watched the boy apologize to his penis. “Ok now kiss and make up.” he said. 

The boy’s eye brightened as he kissed his penis and began to lick it and suck it... 

“Oooh... Mr. Penis likes that.” Crissy said as he felt the member become hard in his tiny hands. 

“Yes he does, now keep making up.” John said coxing the boy to continue.

For a boy so young he was really well versed in taking care of a dick, the man thought, as he felt the boy’s magic hands and lips work his morning wood.

John slowly moved his thick finger into the boy’s ass... Crissy moaned a little, as he licked the tip of his new daddy’s cock... The boy stuffed as much as he could into his mouth and soon the boy pushed pass his throat. 

John was surprised that the boy was so good, Crissy’s little throat was like a fine pussy, the man thought... Or a fine ass, now that was all he was getting... Any of his boys would put their momma’s pussy to shame (he reluctantly thought). 

Crissy felt his daddy’s cock twitch so he quickly pulled it out of his throat and lick the head a few time before a massive load sprayed all over the boy’s face.

“Yay, Mr. Penis is happy... (lick, lick) he said he forgive Crissy for his naughty bite.” the boy said smiling at John... Crissy was still smiling as he licked the cum from his face. 

“Good boy Crissy, now go back to your bedroom and wash up, than wake everybody up.”

“What are you gonna do ?” the boy asked looking up at the man, still licking cum off his face.

“I’m gonna make some breakfast.” The man said patting the boy on his head. 

-Later-

As John cooked a simple breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast... He began to hear his house come alive. The Crissy’s little footsteps began to multiply as he woke his boys one by one.

As he poured his scramble eggs mix onto his bacon grease, John smiled to himself... his family was growing.

-After Breakfast-

John wanted his boys and his new boys to bond... They all liked each other but they seemed more like new friend rather than family. He was thinking this, as he was reading the paper... He saw there was a festival today. 

The column read; Bi-yearly Shonan Festival, a festival to celebrate our precious little boys and the coming together of our community, both new and old. 

The man smiled as he read these words... The festival was for later tonight.

“Ok kids!” said loudly. 

All the boys came over, Crissy was holding Kevin’s hand... The man sighed knowing this was not a family yet. 

“We need to buy some new clothes for Crissy and Kevin.” The man stated “Because tonight we are going to the Shonan Festival.”

Crissy and Kevin’s eyes widened and they began to get excited, they hopped up and down as if they were told they were going to Disney land. The other three boys looked confused. 

Kevin noticed their confusion and began to explain... “This festival is like a party the whole town goes to. And because we are were “day-glows” we weren’t always privileged to go..”

“Weally why?” Benny asked feeling bad for the his new brothers.

“Well... Sometimes the orphanage would take some of us, but sometimes we missed.” Crissy said apparently remembering the times he was left behind. 

“My daddy used to bring me... But I haven’t gone in awhile.” Kevin said thinking about his year as a “day-glow”.

John put his arms around his new boys and said, “We’ll be going to every one from now on...” The man hugged them. “Ok?”

 

There is more to cum ;)


	15. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is trying to get his new family to bond... so this is what he does.

-Later-

After picking out a whole wardrobe for his new boys the Harrisons got home quickly. John thought Benny and Crissy would end up falling asleep before the night ended if they didn’t get in a nap, so he made sure to come back with plenty of time.

He put the two boys to sleep with a story... With the house so quiet the rest of the family ended up to take a nap as well. 

-That night-

John woke the boys up a few hours ago so they could be wide awake for the festivities... He looked at his kids and it took everything he had not to jump their bones right there...

Kevin was dressed in just arm sleeves connected to a collar and with no shirt, his dark hair, dark eyes and light tan contrasted the white sleeves... He also wore black chap like jeans with purple trim that was tight up top and loose as it went down. He wore a dark purple jock-strap that help shape his heavy balls and let his heavy 7inch soft cock sway freely. 

Danny was wore his dark purple and lavender dress trench coat and lavender net stockings complete with dark purple high heels and silk bow tied around his smooth balls and penis... The boy wanted a special occasion to wear this slutty little outfit... The dark clothes contrasted the boy’s milky skin... He wanted to show this outfit off to Kevin and the boy did notice if his steadily stiffening cock was any indication. 

Teddy wore his sleeveless tee with the word “Daddy’s hole” written on it. The boy wore his dark gray arm length gloves that becomes lacier the higher it goes... He had on his Jock-straps garter belt combo that held up his jeans. these jeans were a little longer though so he wore his trainer high-heels. 

Crissy wore some tight blue short-shorts with the crotch cut out (a’ la shota world), his wore a crop-top with a collar and a red short tie... The boy also wore fuzzy bear gloves, fuzzy shoes and to top it off he wore a bear ear hat. 

Benny wore a bunny hat, a white collared short black tie, long thigh-high net stockings and high-heels (wider for kids)... White cuffs and the boy had no pants, no shorts... The boy just let it all hang out. 

John was more traditional. Last time they went shopping, he just bought himself some jeans and t-shirts. So he wore a plain tank top, it was tight and form fitting. He wore acid wash jeans that looked like chaps (again, “normal” pants in shota world) his cock hung low and heavy, his balls held in his basically open jock strap... And he wore normal sneakers. 

-Later that night-

They got to the festival and the whole place looked better than disney world at night, it was held at the city’s square. So it was huge... Lights, rides, games and food... 

All five boys’ eyes widened when they saw the fun ahead of them... Even John was excited. 

They walked in and noticed the many of the people were wearing similar style clothing.

“Oh that, every year there are a set of clothes that families, lover or sluts can win.” Kevin said noticing his new family’s confusion. 

“Sluts?” asked Danny.

“Oh sorry, “Slut” mean single people.” Kevin said. 

“So there is a set for family’s?” John asked... 

“Yeah, they are all marked with white balloons, and every time you participate in a “Family orientated” contest you get a set of clothes for your family... And the great thing is you don’t have to win, you just have to participate.” Kevin said. “There is prize for getting first in all the categories but most of those are won by a family team that practices for years to get it...” the boy laughed “most people just do this for fun... The “top” prize is just a set of golden outfits for the whole family... But they are tacky.” Kevin continued to laugh. 

John was determined to bond with his new family, so he looked for something he could do. There were many games and contests but he had to find one that he had to try first. 

“There!” John accidentally said out loud. 

The other boys looked and saw what their dad was pointing at. There was a big sign that read “Daddy Jack off” there were dick on either sides in neon spurting cum in lights. 

“Let’s do that.” Jack said a little embarrassed from his earlier enthusiasm. 

“Yeah let’s do that,” the boys said ignoring their daddy’s embarrassment.

They got to the the contest and after registering a man began to talk. 

“Welcome daddies, to this contest of will and virility. let me explain the rules to those who are new to this game... We will take five daddies and pit them against each other, each one will be tied down and strapped to this chair. Two of kids from each family will get their daddies hard and slip them inside this milking machine... Then the real action starts, the machine will ‘milk’ each daddies’ cock and who ever has the most milk within 5 minutes will be the winner.” the man said pointing at the stage they were going to use... 

The stage was round the chairs were facing out toward the crowd and in a circular formation.

“Now as many of you know this contest will win you a top or head piece, unique to this festival. As soon as you are done you can pick up your Festival clothing there...” the man said pointing at a stand close to the base of the contest stage. 

John looked around at his competition and he was not so confident when he saw a man that had almost a foot taller than him and balls the size of oranges... 

“Don’t worry daddy we’ll be by your side.” Danny said, he and Crissy had won rock, paper scissors to be here with him.

“Thank you,” John said hugging his boys. John was soon strapped to the chair. 

“Ok, ready ...go!” the man shouted.

There were many men there with their sons, the big man with the orange sized balls had a bara jock that was fucking his ass, as his cock grew... For the man’s size his penis looked small, he was just about John’s size, but on John it looked bigger. 

Crissy had begun to suck his daddy’s cock and Danny was giving his daddy a show by fingering his own ass in front of his daddy... The two working together he was hard in no time. Danny quickly took the “milker” and attached it to his daddy’s cock. Instantly the machine began to do it’s thing. 

Sadly another part of the rule was once the milker was on, the boys could no longer touch their daddies. So the two boys began to make outwith each other... Crissy was kissing Danny deep and hard, for a little boy, he was the aggressor and Danny was helpless to the boy’s technique. Crissy turned the boy around making his ass face his daddy, the boy then straddled his older, sissy brother and began to finger him... Every once and awhile he would lick his finger as he dug deeper into his brother’s ass. 

This scene was so hot that, combined with the milker’s stimulation the man had already came at least 8 times... If this was not shota world his dick and stamina would have been spent. Recently he has not been satisfied with his three boys but now with five he was sure to get his fill. 

“OK that’s time!” the man shouted as John came one last time. 

In the end John had cum over 30 times... The man was tired. 

“And the winner is Shawn Altimer.” this was the man with the large balls it seemed he had cum over 80 times and he still had enough energy to get up and receive his fanfare. Second place was a guy that was behind him, he couldn’t see him. 

“And third place is John Harrison!” the man said.

John wanted to jump around and be happy but he was so tired from the ordeal. Though his sons were celebrating enough for him too. John was happy, not because he won but instead his sons were acting like family if only for this one moment... Soon, he though, he would have one whole family soon. 

John was helped off staged by Danny and Kevin.

“Ok sir please pick out your head wear.” an adult sissy said.

John looked and saw a bandanna, it was red, black and white with the word festival and the year 7816 on the side... “Wow it’s- we’re in the year 7816?” he said to himself... Than he remembered Vincent explaining to him that this world had a different history and so many differences exist between the old world and this one. So he decided not to take the year into account.

Kevin chose a white, blue and black baseball cap with the words “Bi-Anal” it was supposed to be a play on the word bi-anual which the festival is held.

Danny thought the tiny pink, white and purple hat looked cute so he cute took it and put it on... He attached it to his hair with a hair pin. It looked like a miniature sun hat with a tiny purple val that was more for decoration than a val. 

Teddy took a blue, white and purple cap like Kevin’s but his cap read “Anal Love” instead. The boy wore it backwards like he thought “bad-asses” wore it.

Crissy and Benny looked at the hats in their column. Benny decided on cat ears, they were white pink and red. Crissy chose bunny ears they were pink, white and red... He really liked how Benny’s bunny ears looked, so he decided to get some of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank LinkLink for helping me with this story... I have had some bumps along the way, but it's nice to have a person to bounce ideas off of. I wouldn't have the Festival idea without him.
> 
> check out his Tumblr here: http://linklinkys.tumblr.com/
> 
> Oh and this whole series would not exist if it weren't for his art... it was all based on his work... (I would have loved for him to draw a comic of this story, if this whole thing didn't blow up in to so huge) 
> 
> So again thank you LinkLink


	16. Box of Cocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is getting closer, isn't it sweet.

John was still tired so he had to take a seat. “Let me rest kids, you guys have fun but don’t go too far... Kevin, Danny, make sure you guys keep an eye on them.”

Kevin kept an eye on Benny and Teddy, Danny kept his eyes on Crissy. They went off to play some games.

Benny saw a racing game... In the regular world a player would spray water into a tube and make a horse run across to win. In shota world a boy sits on a dildo and then they hop up and down... The faster they fuck themselves on the dildo the faster they will make the their horse run. 

“Come on!” Benny said “Wet’s do dis, I want dat one.” The boy pointed at a droopy dog 

Crissy, Teddy and Danny chose a dildo...

“Kevin come on.” Danny said “You play too.” the boy smiled and beckoning him. 

The boy smiled and decided to join in on the fun, they all sat on a dildo too. The whistle blew and they all began to hop up and down on their dildo...

Kevin was doing normal squats with his arms at his side and fists clenched.

Danny was leaning forward hammering his ass down on the plastic dildo. 

Teddy was trying to copy Kevin but he was losing steam... Unlike Kevin, the boy didn’t have the same training...

Benny leaned back holding himself up with is arms, his little penis and smooth sack bouncing as he tried his best to win his prize. 

Like Danny, Crissy leaned forward but his small frame made him quicker. So his horse ran quicker than the other boys.

RINNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! The bell rang, ending the game. 

“Nice job kid, what do you want?”

Benny was crestfallen... He wanted to win the stuffed dog. Crissy felt bad he wanted a toy for himself but cause he won but he didn’t want to leave Benny sad.

“Come on kid, any thing from the top, or any two from the bottom.” 

Crissy’s eyes widened “any two from the bottom?” the boy asked excitedly. The man nodded with a smile.

“That one and that one.” Crissy pointed out the two toys. He ran back to Benny who was mopping... “Here!” the boy handed Benny the droopy dog he wanted, Crissy kept the droopy bunny for himself. The played with each other, each pretending to make their stuffed toy talk to each other as they walked.

The boys walked back to John to see if he was better. 

“Did you boys have fun?” John asked. 

“Did we have fun?” Benny said in a small funny voice, this was him trying to make a the voice for his bunny. 

“We had a hopping good time!” Crissy said in an equally small voice. 

John laughed and got up. “Ok it is time we find another challenge so we can get finish our festival day outfits.” he was fully recouped.

They walked for a bit when they saw a contest called “Box of Cocks” Teddy raced over and decided he wanted to take on this challenge. 

“Contestants line up and get into your boxes.” the announcer said “To those of you who are new to this game here are the rules, you will all be in a box, there are holes in the box where penises come out, all you have to do is make as many penises cum before the time runs out.” 

“That’s easy,” said Teddy putting up a front.

“Depending on the placement of the cock, the players will get more or less points, for example a cock on the floor has less points then the ones on the walls, but for every cock you make cum on the wall the less their points will be worth... So remember mix it up in there.” The man said.

“and remember two of your family members will know the cock’s points try to take their word for it.” The announcer warned.

This time John and Benny were chosen as the two family members. 

“Ready.... START!” 

Dicks suddenly popped out of the holes in the floor and walls in the, Teddy quickly ran to a wall cock, there were handles that the boy could hold and a box he could climb to get to higher cocks. Teddy always had energy so he quickly made the cock cum.

“The one on the floor!” said John

“Da one on da fwoor!” Benny repeated. 

Teddy did what they said and went for the cock on the floor... It was thick and hard so he quickly began to hop on it like he did at the game... Then he realized he needed to do it more like Crissy so he leaned forward and began to fuck himself on the cocks... It was like he was twerking but on to a cock. 

“Go Teddy!” John cheered

“Yay Teddy!” Benny screamed getting into the excitement. 

It didn’t take long but the boy was already on his 5th cock when he began to feel tired... Again he did not train for this so Teddy was getting tired. But he was a trooper, he was finishing another cock on the wall and he moved to a cock on the floor again, this time he leaned back and fucked the cock showing off his bouncy penis and balls... The boy had taken over 15 cocks but he was so tired he collapsed after this last cock spewed in him the boy fell back panting as the cock retreated making a sloppy “shlump” sound as it exited his well used hole... The boy was leaking like a cum stream as he laid there out of energy. 

Once the announcer noticed he was no longer moving, he gave the signal for his box to open. “It seems we have a young contestant that is no longer able to continue, but the boy gave it his all, lets here a round of applause for the boy’s effort. 

The crowd cheered, some people in the audience were saying they like watching teddy take those cock, and some were saying it was a shame. But they all cheered. 

Teddy got up, cum dripping down his leg... They got to the steps off the stage, that’s where the other boys met up with them... Benny and Crissy began to eat the young shota’s ass out to clean him up... Benny’s tongue was a bit shorter than Crissy’s so he let the new boy dig his tongue into his brother’s hole while Benny licked the bits that leaked all over his leg... And once he was done he licked his brother’s little balls and tiny dick. Soon after that they were done. 

The time it took them to “clean” their brother the contest was over. The man read off the first second and third place winners and then said.

“Ok, all contestants please walk this way to receive your prize.” 

The family tried to hurry and get out of the people’s way... The man at the booth asked if they were going to get there prize. 

“Really?” asked Teddy “but I didn’t even finish.” the boy said. 

“Every one gets a participation reward.” the man said.

“Didn’t I tell you that earlier.” said Kevin.

Teddy remembered and nodded his head. 

“The only thing is if you don’t place in the top three you have to get white versions of the festival outfit.... Most everyone wears white, there are a few who have some colored outfits... My old family only got white ones.” he laughed.

Teddy walked over and found it was the arm pieces they were getting... He picked up a set of white finger-less gloves that went up to his forearm. 

John got some arm sleeves and that met up at his neck to make a collar.

Kevin also got arm sleeves but he didn’t get the collar like his daddy.

Donny saw some elegant lacy long gloves, he loved them... They were better quality then the one he had on. “Umm... Where do our old clothes go?” he said as he handed his old gloves to the man behind the counter.

The man smiled and said “they go back to your home,” he said plainly “every time you register for a game or contest and you feel you need to change your clothes they all get grouped together and sent to that home.”

Every looked as if they learned something, including Kevin... “I never knew that.” the boy said handing over his other arm sleeves.

Benny felt better handing his white gloves over to the man knowing they will be back. The boy chose Kitty gloves that went up to his forearm... The gloves made his hands look like paws. 

Crissy also felt better to let his bear gloves to the man. This time he chose bunny gloves.. Like Benny’s paws they made Crissy’s hand look like bunny paws but these paws were long gloves and they stopped right below the shoulder.

“Daddy I’m hungry.” Danny said, his stomach seemed to growl just to prove a point...

“That’s why I lost, I was hungry.” said Teddy, trying to find an excuse to explain his loss.

They all laughed as they walked to the food court... 

 

-Again there is more to cum-


	17. Food and Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we see some food and snacks of Shota World... and some oral ;)

John looked happy as he watched his kids talk... Well only Teddy, Crissy and Benny. The other two were off getting food.

They were going to eat and walk but John thought Teddy needed some more rest, so they sat at the food court. 

Kevin and Danny came back with a bunch of food... There was cotton candy but there were also hot dicks, corn dick with cheese balls (or cheese sacks) there was also hot buns... They looked like two butts filled with meat and cheese or sweet stuff (a sweet bun or a yummy buns).

They all sat around eating the unhealthy food, smiling and having fun.

Danny was trying to seduce Kevin by eating his corn dick as sexy as he could. Licking the balls, his tongue moving up to the shaft. Kevin did notice and he was turned on... Danny looked at his brother’s hard on and bent down to “help” him with it.

“Not so fast mister,” John said “finish your food before before you play.” The man said smiling 

“B-but dad.” Danny whined. “Kevin needs help.”

“No butts or dick until you finish your food,” He said in a stern voice, “And if you don’t want your brother to “need help” then don’t make it so he “needs help” ok?” the man winked.

John watched as his two youngest sword fought with their food, he told them to stop. Teddy was stuffing his face, he really was hungry after passing out from the contest.

“Calm down Teddy, there is plenty more.” John said, the boy stopped and looked at his father from between a sweet bun... “I understand you’re hunger, just slow down, you might choke. 

“Ok daddy, it’s just so good...” he said a bit embarrass.

John nods and they continued to eat. This was going better than he planned they were all getting closer as a family. 

After some time they all finished their meals... Teddy had over stuffed himself and was laying back too full to move. Crissy and Benny were eating ice penis pops for dessert and the melting ice dripping down their chins was making John horny. It also didn’t help that Danny was sucking Kevin off... All the while the sissy’s ass was shaking as if it needed attention. 

John decided to give it the attention it deserved, slowly entering the boy’s ass, making the Danny moan on his brother’s cock. 

After Crissy and Benny finished their ice penis pops they noticed their brother, Teddy’s cock, was hard so the two decided to help... Though their cold mouths mad the boy’s sack naturally retreat... Until their mouths warmed up, which wasn’t too long.

Crissy focused on Teddy’s anal ring as Benny sucked his balls and cock... Teddy was big for a 10yr old he was 4 inches hard (John thought out of all of his sons, Teddy was going to grow up to be a breeder). Crissy stuck his tongue into his brother’s hole licking his insides like a proven whore... With Crissy’s tongue and Benny’s warm mouth the boy was going to shoot any moment. Benny felt Teddy’s balls tighten and signaled Crissy to the impending cum... The two shared the spray as Teddy came hard... The two younger boys kissed sharing the cum between them. 

As John watched this he couldn’t help but cum earlier then he wanted to filling his boy’s ass with his hot thick baby batter.

With his daddy’s cum dripping from his ass, Danny began to really suck his brother’s cock, sticking a few fingers into Kevin’s ass.. The bara boy wanted this to last longer but Danny’s technique forced the boy to explode... Danny drank the whole load leaving nothing as he pulled away from his the steadily softening cock. 

“Stingy!” said Benny.

“Yeah!” Crissy agreed. 

Danny blushed because he really had to focus on swallowing his lover’s load, it was massive... So he could have shared. 

“Now, now boys,” John said “Kevin blew his load just for Danny, so he deserves the whole load.” 

Kevin was glad John understood, he really wanted Danny to swallow his load, he loved the sissy and wanted to share more with his brother. 

“Awww... Ok” Benny and Crissy said at the same time.

They all rested for a moment talking, laughing and sharing stories... and then, they cleaned up and went off to find their next contest. It didn’t take long before they found one. 

They saw a sign that said “Wall of Glory”

“Ooooh... I wanna do that!” Crissy’s eyes widened. 

“I think Crissy has an oral fixation.” Kevin said smiling. 

“Really?...” John said than he smiled, “Yeah I think your right.” John said remembering how much the boy loved sucking his dick... “I think I need to bring him to the park to satisfy his cock cravings.” John though out loud. 

“Alright as as you know this game is called Wall of Glory, where you need to suck dicks until they cum...” the man said “now you can swallow all the cum or two of your family members can help you swallow the cum, you will be judged on how quickly you can make a cock cum and how much cum is left on the floor.” the man said as the players got into positioned. “And remember, the family members are there for support only, they cannot ‘help’ suck any cocks.” The man stated.

This time Kevin and Danny won the rock, paper scissors game... The two older boys knelt on either side of Crissy. The little boy knelt in front of wall with holes as soon as the man said go a dick appeared out of the hole.

Crissy was on the cock before it even made it all the way through the hole. The boy was deep throating it in no time, and the cock was done... Crissy swallowed the whole load. 

After the third cock Kevin and Danny wondered if they were needed at all but by the 7th cock the boy began to share the load with Danny, after the blowjob Crissy turned to kiss Danny, sharing the random dick’s load with his brother. 

It became more and more frequent that the boy had to share those cum loads with his family... Switching between cum sharing with Kevin and Danny... Crissy noticed Danny could swallow faster then Kevin... This made sense, since Danny was a sissy femboy and loved the taste of cum more than Kevin, a brara jock. So the little boy cum shared with Danny more often, the smaller loads he shared with Kevin. 

John loved watching his sons kissing and sharing cum... Benny noticed his daddy’s hard cock and began to lick it while still looking at his brothers on stage. Teddy helped by playing with his daddy’s balls.

They noticed that Crissy was just a little behind the man in first place (which was an adult sissy daddy) but only because Kevin could not keep up with the loads... 

As the bell rang, signaling the end of the contest, Crissy was still in the middle of a cum filled kiss with Danny. John and the boys cheered that his son and their brother got second place. 

“I’m sorry.” said Kevin, knowing he was the reason they got second place. 

Crissy saw how sorry Kevin was... The buff bara boy looked down, unable to look at the boy in the eyes... Crissy held Kevin’s face and kissed him on the lips “No, swoy.” the boy said after the kiss “I got to meet a lot of Mr. Penises and they were all really happy I kissed them, thank you for helping me big brother.” the boy said smiling. 

Kevin smiled back and they continued off stage... The audience love the scene and cheered for them getting second place. 

“Ok this way to claim your prize.” A bara daddy said from behind the counter with all the prizes. 

Crissy chose a tube top, like his hat, it was pink white and red... On the back it had the festival date on it. 

John looked at his choices... And notice there were only pasties, some with tassels... “Ummm... can I choose not to take a prize?” the man asked.

“Tassels not your thing?” the big man asked. John just looked at the man trying to find the right way to say ‘yes’ “it’s ok a lot of men choose not to take them just go shirtless. 

“O-ok” John said taking off his shirt. 

Kevin chose a net shirt that was white, black and blue... It looked cool with his arm sleeves.

Danny saw a tube top that was white, pink and purple... It was also lacy matching his gloves, just more colorful. 

Teddy also chose a tube top but this one had straps like it was cut from a tank top... The way it looked, it could be confused with a sports bra.. The colors were blue, white and red... Matching the colors of his hat.

Benny also got a tub top that matched Crissy’s, the two compared their clothes admiring how cute it looked on the other.

“Hey dad, there’s a game I really want to play, I used to play it when I was younger.” Kevin said pulling John along. 

John smiled as he was being pulled along, this was the first time Kevin called him dad so naturally.


	18. Fairy Tales and Shaking Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a taste of Shota World's fairy tales... and some special booty shaking... enjoy.

It was going great thought John, but they were moving too much and the younger boy will soon be getting tired of playing and walking so much... He thought he needed them to sit down but still have fun... 

“Kevin is there a some kind of play or show at the festival?” The man asked his son away from the other boys, Kevin held onto the map after all.

The boy looked at his map for a moment noticed realized they did hold a few shows around the grounds... “Yeah, they’re showing a super hero show north of her or we can watch a fairy tale show over there.” the boy pointed at a tent not too far away from them.

John knew the boy’s loved super hero shows but that would get them too excited (or at least Benny and Teddy for sure), and it would be a hassle for everyone. So he decided they would go to the fairy tale show. 

“Ok boys, let’s go see a show.” John pointed at the tent. 

“The fairy tale show?” Teddy said whining after reading “Fairy Tale” 

Though Benny and Crissy was excited, even Kevin looked excited. 

“Come on, you like it...” John said “We don’t know shota world’s fairy tales.” The man said half dragging Teddy, though once his daddy said “shota world’s fairy tales.” the boy be came interested. 

The title of the show was “The Shota and the Beast-iality” 

The Harrison family sat down, Benny sat on Kevin’s lap and Crissy on his daddy’s Teddy and Danny were given complementary dildos to put on their seats. 

Soon the curtains rose and the lights dimmed. The story began: 

Once upon a time there lived a little shota boy named Bill (or “Bell” as he was know to the town)... He was considered the most beautiful boy in the city. Everyone wanted to fuck him but no one was Bell’s type.

Though the boy was smart he was too curious for his own good and one day he decided to visit the cursed castle near the village. 

Once there, Bell found a garden and saw a dog, a husky... they played and soon the boy fell... The dog sniffed his ass, he got wet as soon as the dog’s nose touched it. 

-Benny and Crissy was excited to see the doggy and they hopped up and down making both John and Kevin hard.-

“W-what are you doing doggy?” Bell asked being overwhelmed by thing touching his sensitive spots.

He was turned on, the dog could tell... It didn’t take long before the dog began to mount the boy.

“Come on boy... Wha-YELP!” After a few tries the dog found it’s mark, making Bell lunge forward and was forced him to yelp.

This was the first time Bell had ever felt anything in his ass...the way the doggy dick stretched his anal ring, the way it felt in sliding in and out of his most sensitive place was driving the kid insane with lust.

-Benny and Crissy were already stuffing their brother’s and daddy’s dick into them... Danny and Teddy did the same with their dildos.-

“Oh f-f-f-ffuck y-yes fuck me!” the boy begged. 

The dog scratched his back as he fucked the little Bell, intensifying the boy’s first fuck.

The dog began to grow and Bell felt his penis grow too the dog was turning into a large wolf like beastman... Suddenly a light appeared above them... The villagers down below saw the glow and began to follow it. When they saw a large beast fucking the boy they wanted to kill it, thinking that it was raping the boy. But they heard the boy cry out.

-John and Kevin had already cum at least three times into the boys’ ass... Danny was kissing Kevin as he came again from fucking his own ass. Teddy too wanted a kiss from his daddy just to show him he was right, this show was well worth it.-

“Oh fuck me more!!!” and they saw them kiss the beast, “I love you!” they heard the boy scream knowing the beast had just bred the boy’s ass. 

So they joined in and an orgy began... All the little boys of the village threw off their shorts and pulled down their daddy’s pants and began sucking and fucking..

Soon a being descended from the light that had shone earlier. Everyone stopped in their tracks. The being was a beautiful naked man with purple skin and green hair. 

-Crissy was excited to see the purple being, it was his favorite part of the show, so he was hopping up and down on his daddy’s dick even more.-

“You have learned to share love with someone...” The magical being said. “Now I shall free you from your curse.” 

It was a long time ago that the Prince of the castle was turned into a large husky, because he was so selfish, the prince would only jack off and not share his cum or his dick with anyone, he thought he was too good to share himself with anyone... He needed to find someone like him and show him how to share... And that is what happened tonight. 

“Thank you for showing me that sharing my ass was better then hiding it away from everybody.” said Bell to the beast.

“And thank you for letting me be your first.” the wolf like beast said he kissed the boy and he was suddenly covered in light... Suddenly the beast was pulled into the air and as the light began to fade the a large bara man with a large dick emerged from the light and was set down... it was the now grown prince and king of the land. 

“Please Bell, please be my bride.” The man asked. 

Bell cried and agreed on the spot. They were soon married and lived in the castle, everyone was allowed to fuck the new shota queen and he loved it... Especially on the nights of the full moon when the king returned to being the beast... A little gift to the queen from the purple being with green hair. 

-And they lived happily ever after....- 

The crowd clapped as the show ended... John was finishing up with Crissy depositing his final load of the show deep into his son’s ass... 

After resting for a while, they gathered their stuff and began to walk. Crissy and Benny were laughing and talking about the show and their favorite parts... 

Danny asked Kevin for the map, he showed it to him and Danny squeed...

“What’s that for?” Kevin asked. 

“It’s a secret.” The sissy said, kissing his brother and winking as he walked away. 

Danny led them to a contest called “Big Booty Shake”. Instead of playing rock, paper scissors, for who would go up to on stage with him, Danny decided Benny and Teddy would go up with him.

The other two boys were hurt but Danny never stopped smiling at them. 

“Don’t worry boys, trust your brothers.” John said, also smiling. 

“This is Big Booty Shake, each player chooses what type of dance they will do... There are five choices and remember anyone can attempt any dance within those five types. The type are...”

Danny was jumping up and down because he knew the perfect type of dance he wanted.

“...and once the contestant choose their dance, they can use our costumes in the back... to make it more authentic.” the man said with a wink.

John and Kevin was sitting in the audience, Crissy was in John’s lap.

After a few sad attempts of dancing (one being ball room and the other a pole dance)... The stage became dark for a while.

Soon the stage was flooded with a thin layer of smoke.

From the dark a voice spoke, “This is for my family... All of my family.” said the voice.

John, Kevin and Crissy knew the voice was Danny. He seemed excited.

The music started, it was a low beat and every time it stated over more and more beats played... Suddenly they heard

“Let’s drop the rhythm!” 

Suddenly the lights flooded the stage revealing Danny dancing to the rhythm and Teddy and Benny dancing to the beat. The two boys were brake dancing old school hip hop style and Danny was dancing smooth and sexy, the two sounds mixed and everyone got up and began to get into the song.

John had to put Crissy on his shoulders so he could see his brothers. 

“So this is what they were working on,” John said out loud.

“What do you mean?” Kevin asked.

“The boys were practicing a dance earlier tonight... It was from a dance video game they played all the time, I caught them doing something in the garage when we got back, before the nap we took... They said it was a suprise for you boys... Like a welcoming dance, just for you boys.” 

Kevin and Crissy smiled as they watched intently at their brothers working it on stage. 

Danny wore a black net shirt, a arm sleeve jacket (that looked like those jump suits the 80’s hip hop artist wore), two gold chains, tight bicycle shorts (as with all the shota world bottoms, no crotch and open assed), he wore knee high sock, sneaker style high heels and he finished the whole look with a side ways baseball cap and black shades.

Teddy and Benny wore basically the same thing, except Benny wore a kanga style hat (it is a shota world’s version of LL Cool J’s Kangol hat). And Teddy wore a backwards cap... And the other two boys did not wear any kind of chains. 

The rhythm dropped leaving the beat again, suddenly the three brothers began to twerk, they went lower and lower soon their bouncing booties were close to the floor. Once they were close they hit the floor with their hands and a dildo rose from the stage and they turned around and began to twrek onto the dildos slowly lowering themselves onto the plastic phallus.

The crowd went wild, as they danced sometimes lifting a leg to show the penetration... Everyone was eating it up.. Some people in the audience were even fucking each other to the music...

Then another dildo appeared before them and the music stopped, the three boys stood and ass soon as the music began again they turned around and dropped onto the other dildos... Their asses were in plain view, it was beautiful seeing three young boys with bubble butts jiggling it for the crowd.

Again the music changed, this time the rhythm came back suddenly Danny got up and began to move like a sexy stripper, while the two boys faced the audience and with their hands behind them holding themselves up, moving their hips up and down, showing their little dicks bounced up and down as they fucked themselves on the dildo. 

Danny’s sexy dance had him shifting and swaying sexily back and forth until he reached the end of the stage where he dropped, his legs wide open showing off his little penis and his boypussy... As soon as he got in that position the music stopped. 

The crowd went wild as when they realized the dance was over. Everyone was thinking they were going to get first place... Until the next two acts killed bigger then them, one was a sexy ballet with three sexy sissies and the last dancer was crumping... it involving a bara daddy, a shota and a sissy getting fucked really hard on stage.

Danny did receive third place and they were happy with that. 

Danny went to the prize counter and picked up a cute purple, white and pink bikini type bottom. It was only big enough to hold Danny’s balls though... The person at the counter called it a sac holder or a ball holder.

John picked up some black white and red, form fitting trunks with no crotch or back side it was more like outer thigh warmers, because that was all the fabric covered.. Though there were ties that went in from the sides to hold on to his body. 

Kevin chose a blue black and white garter jock strap they cradled his balls much like Danny’s bikini but not as elegant. 

Teddy saw a purple string... he strangely liked that every thing showed, that his dick and balls were just dressed up with a string. 

Benny and Crissy both got strings too, Benny got red while Crissy got a pink sting.

So, as the Harrisons walked to their unknown destination, Benny, Crissy and Teddy were all talking, Crissy talking mostly how cool his brothers were... Kevin and Danny were hanging back a little...

“So how long did it take for you to come up with that dance?” Kevin asked Danny.

“We were working on it for a while, but we knew we wanted to dedicate our work to you and Crissy once we heard of the festival... Dancing was one of the contests so...” Danny said blushing.

Kevin kissed Danny deep and hard...

“I loved it.” he said walking away form a stunned Danny. 

“Wait!” Danny said a little confused “Keviiiin!” he called after the hunky boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would again like to thank LinkLink for his help with this story, especially with the fairy tale... and I hope you guys liked a certain incubus's cameo ;)


	19. Greedy little ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few rides and and over stuffed shota... have fun ;)

John and his family were enjoying themselves, Kevin and Danny were keeping close to each other... John thought is was cute. But he had to separate them because three kids were too much to watch by himself, it broke his heart but he needed their help.

“Hey love birds, can you help me out?” John asked. 

The two boys looked at their dad and saw him holding onto Crissy trying to run off, Teddy trying to pull him to something that caught his eye and Benny was sitting on his shoulders playing with his ears.

The they laughed at their father’s sad state... And decided to help. Kevin took Teddy and Danny took Benny... They all decided to ride a few rides. 

Teddy wanted to try the mechanical bull... The bull had a dildo on it..

The boy sat on the bull making sure the dildo was nice and tight in his butt hole, then the timer started... And the bull began to move , bucking and jerking around. The dildo was fucking the boy fast and hard... John knew that this was how his son wanted it, he saw the boy’s face as he taking the thick tool, he notice when the plastic phallus was pushed into him his face had the most adorable ahegao expression... Teddy came three times before he was thrown off, a second after the buzzer went off... 

“Ohhh dogy, that boy can ride a cock!” said the owner of the ride. 

Teddy’s knees were weak and his front was covered in cum... Lucky clothes in Shota World cannot stain from cum it gets soaked in and makes the fabric cleaner and in most cases better looking. 

Benny and Crissy wanted to ride the train, everyone decided to ride it too... The seats were full of dildos that moved up and down as it moved, even John sat down on the a dildo, it was an interesting feeling but the man enjoyed it. 

The festival was bright and bustling, there were daddies and sons dancing, walking around, playing games and laughing.

Everyone pointed, ohh-ed, ahhh-ed and enjoyed the sights... John smiled as he looked at his kids, there was no more, “new” kids or “original” kids, just kids and he was happy... 

They got off of the train, John had cum three times and the boys more... Crissy and Danny’s head was spinning... Mainly because Crissy was hopping up and down during the whole ride, and Kevin could not stop teasing Danny the whole time. 

When Benny jumped off he saw an “Over Stuffed” challenge, the contest’s mascot was a pink bear with a whole bunch of dildos going into it’s butt... 

“Ohh daddy I wanna do dat one!” Said Benny, smiling... The boy’s eyes were big and bright as if he wanted to feel how a whole bunch of dildos in his ass... The little boy was growing up to be greedy for dick. 

“Ok people, this is simple, just stuff as many dildos as you can up your little booties, and ride them... If you cannot ride them or if your pain threshold goes through the roof.” the little shota said. 

Again the boys (including John) played rock, paper, scissors and this time John and Kevin won the round... 

Benny was a little cutie, he was waving to the crowd, smiling and being all around adorable... He looked even smaller since John and Kevin were standing next to him, towering over him. The crowd was eating it up.

“Ready!!! Start!!!” the shota yelled.

A whole bunch of dildos fell onto the stage and the little boy began to pick the biggest out of the bunch...

“Ummm... Son, are you sure you want the big ones?” John asked...

“Uhhhh.... Yeah if you get the smaller ones you can fit more-” Kevin began to say. 

“No bigger is better.” the little boy said as he stuffed it up his little bubble butt....

He put a second one up his boy butt and began to hop on them, while John and Kevin held the toys. Benny’s face was showing pure bliss, after a few more hops he went to get another dildo. 

This time it was even bigger then the last two, the crowd cheered the little boy on... He slipped the new rubber dick into his ass... The boy’s eyes rolled back as he began to slowly move himself up and down on the massive amount of toy cocks. 

The boy was impressive he finally fit five large dildos up his little boy booty and after a while he stopped moving, Benny’s stomach was bulging from the amount of plastic cock up his ass... his face was frozen in a silly, drooling, expression as the boy came one load after another... Even John was impressed with the amount of cum the boy shot... Though it was apparent that Benny had passed out...

When the boy woke up he was surrounded by his family and his little boy hole had returned back to it’s original size and tightness (you got to love shota wold physics, right?). 

“Daddy did I win?” the little boy asked.

“Sorry Benny, but no you didn’t.” John said getting ready for tears. 

“Dat was fun!!!” the boy exclaimed, “I wan’ big dildo like dose for kwismas.” the boy said, his eyes apparently going back to the moments before he passed out... The boy wanted to feel that full again. 

Suddenly the boy’s expression changed, a sudden disappointed look fell onto the young cherub like face...

“Sowy daddy,” Benny said when he realized he did not win the contest. 

“It’s ok son, we’ll get them next time.” that was all John had to say to snap him back. 

“Ok you are the last ones please choose your prize.” another daddy type man said. 

Benny looked at the counter and saw leg stuff... he liked the white knee-highs and put them on... Again since they did not place their color was plain white. 

John looked at the selection and noticed a pair of white thigh-high stockings... It wasn’t his usual style but ‘what the fuck’, he thought he began to feel like this was normal... He was not a sissy by any means but he did think he looked sexy in these stockings. Though unlike normal stockings these were thicker almost like they were made from the same material as tights or yoga pants. 

Kevin looked around and saw a pair of thigh-high sports socks with generic blue strips at the top... The “festival” ones were blue and black with white strips on the top. Though Kevin thought these looked better. 

Danny saw a nice frilly and lacey white knee-highs, the boy was excited to try them on. 

Teddy looked at his options and noticed some knee high socks that looked like Kevin’s, so he took those. 

Crissy saw his choices and he liked a pair of white net thigh high stockings... He put them on and began to hop around like a bunny. 

Benny began to play the “cat” and they chased each other around their daddy... It took Kevin and Danny to make them stop... After John almost fell from their game.


	20. Cheer on the Bara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Kevin's contest... enjoy

The Harrison family was enjoying the sights... The little boys were pointing and getting excited about everything... Danny was hanging onto his older brother’s arm... He noticed Kevin was acting fidgety, Kevin was looking around, as if he was looking for something. 

“Hey big bro, what are you looking for?” Danny asked.

“I’m... Looking... For......- Ah ha!” Kevin said pointing at a neon sign.

The sign simply read “Endurance” there was a neon person that was fucking and getting fucked. 

“I want to do this.” Kevin said with false bravado, hamming it up to make his brothers laugh. “But really, I did really well the last time I did this, four years ago.” The boy said excitedly.

“Ok, let’s see what you can do.” John said waving the entry form at his son. 

Kevin entered and the boys again had to choose which two goes up on stage... This time it was Crissy and Benny, they looked so cute in their Mr. Bunny and Mr. Cat festival outfit. 

“Welcome, welcome.” said the MC, “it is time for our endurance test!” the crowd went wild.. He waited for the crowd to calm down before he began again. “As you know this is a “fuck-till-you-drop” kind of contest... Fuck or get fucked until you make the participant cum. And remember the “family helpers” are only around as the cheer squad, so please pick up your pompoms before coming on stage.”

Crissy and Benny were excited to be able to play with pompoms... They were already shaking it even before they reached the stage. 

“Calm down, you to.” Kevin said, trying to hold back a smile... The two were so adorable. 

“Ok now that everyone is in position lets get this contest started!” The MC said. 

Kevin stood up on a square, just like the other contestants, there were two small squares in front of his own square, the place marker for the cheerleaders. Back stage there were a bunch men and shotas.

The bell rung out and the guys backstage began to come out... A boy appeared in front of Kevin and he began to fuck the little boy. 

“Go, go... goooooo bro!!!” Crissy and Benny cheered shaking their butts and their pompoms... The crowd loved them. But to be fair they were the only little cute shotas there.. The other “cheer squads” consisted of couple of large buff men and a sissy and a bara pair. The boys in their animal outfit and pompoms won the crowds heart.

By now Kevin had fucked three boys and the next one out was a “daddy” type so the man sat down (they could choose to fuck him doggy style or make the boy hop on their cocks... This man wanted Kevin to hop. 

The muscular boy began to bounce on the man’s thick cock, his 9inch cock and heavy balls bouncing as he rode the dick... It didn’t take long before he made the man drain his balls into the young bara’s ass. 

“Take that dick, take that dick... take it all the waaaaayyy... UP!” The two boys cheered, they bounced and giggled... It looked like they practiced their routine (they kinda’ did... After John’s event, they thought up some cheers they thought sounded good). 

Kevin was still going strong, he was concentrating hard to not cum... orgasms takes more energy than fucking does, or at least that’s what he found out from his last try. 

So another man came out, a large man black man came out (a bara daddy) with a the largest cock he had ever seen (it was nearly 14inches and a little thicker than his arm)... The big man bent the boy over and began to fuck the boy... hard. 

“Come on bro, you can take it, take that cock and you will make it!!” said the boys cheering, they twerked right after the cheer, just for the crowd. They giggled as they went wild. 

Benny was squirming a little... He wanted that monster in him. Crissy had to tell him he was drooling... After he snapped out of it they continued to cheer. 

“Come on bro, use that ass, milk it hard, and make him cum fast!!!” They shook their booties again and jumped on the word “fast”.

Kevin tried but he ended up cumming before the man was done...but he did not stop using his ass to milk the mega dick in his boy hole... And not too long after he came he mad the man deposit his load in his muscular boypussy. 

Kevin took a breath before he began again... This time he was fucking another boy... But he was slower with this boy, he slowly fucked the little red headed boy, the kid moaned as he pushed his veiny dick into him.... Kevin went deep and slow, driving the little boy crazy. He made sure to make this fuck last, to gain his energy back... And it worked, it took a while but he was “well rested” and soon he began to drill the boy’s ass, the little red head’s face twisted into a look of pure lust... Before he came hard. 

It took some other guys to take the boy away, because the little one passed out from such a hard cum. 

By this time one of the other contestants had passed out from cumming too much... He was a large muscular guy... He had a silly lustful look on his face though, so he at least looked happy.

“Go Kevin, go Kevin, go Kevin!!!” The two little animal cheerleaders sang as they did the cabbage patch as they wiggled their asses. 

“Ok folks it looks like it the other contestant has fallen, but since the last contestant fell behind he needs at least two more loads before he can be considered the winner. 

The next one that came out was easy, it was another boy and Kevin sat him on his lap and began to fuck his like the boy was a cock sleeve... The boy’s little cock popped quickly... 

The last one though was a regular daddy, he was not as long as the black guy but he looked just as thick. The boy had cum two more times and he was holding on by a thread one more cum and he would be knocked out... So he concentrated as the man pushed his large fist like cock head into his boypussy, the man instantly his button. Kevin tried get his mind off of it and it worked... 

The man began to thrust and thrust, deep and hard each time hitting his prostate... It took all he had and every ounce of concentration not to cum... And finally the boy felt the man’s balls tighten and he knew it wasn’t long... Then he felt the man’s warm seed flood into his ass, almost making him cum... And they announced the winner, so as soon as the man pulled out of Kevin’s ass the boy came, he came so hard he sprayed some of the audience. And then the boy passed out. 

It took a bit of doing but soon Kevin woke up... Danny kissed him as soon as he opened his eyes (they took a minute to finish their kiss).

“Ok, Danny I think he needs some air.” John said smiling, as he pulled the sissy off of his brother. 

Kevin took a moment to catch his breath. “Did I win?” he asked. 

“You stuck it in their butts, you took it up your own, you made them cum, you made them cum and you got number one... Gooooooo Kevin!!” the two boy cheered, apparently still having their pompoms.

Danny explained that the crowd loved them so much they decided to let them keep the pompoms. Kevin laughed but understood why ‘they were so cute,’ he thought.

“Ok lets get our prizes.” Kevin said standing up.

“Are you ok?” John asked worried he was over doing it. 

“Naw I’m fine,” he said flexing to prove it.

Kevin lead the way to the stand with the prizes... He saw some blue, black and white platforms that looked like heel platforms, except they also looked like heels. 

John followed and noticed there were some red, white and black heels (though wider and made for men)... The man didn’t really want them but that was all there was (just different color combinations eg white, black and red, black white and red etc) and he already refused the pasties... He thought, for family togetherness he would wear heels... To his surprise, they were more comfortable than he thought they would be. He wasn’t sure if that was because his body changed or if it was just the size of the shoe... 

Danny decided on some purple white and pink pumps, that went well with his white lacy stockings.

Teddy thought the purple blue and white pumps were nice... He liked this stuff but he pretended that he was being “forced” to wear them. But when he put them on he looked at his legs and admired how they looked in them. 

Crissy and Benny decided to get their animal style boots and shoes that matched their animal... 

“We did it!!” Crissy said. 

The whole family cheered, they looked at themselves and noticed they actually looked really good.

John wore a bandanna with small text that read “Shota Festival year 7816”. He wore white arm sleeves that looked like short sleeves, they met up at his neck to make a collar (he thought it might look nice with a bow tie). No shirt (he did not want the pasties), he also wore “trunks” though they were more like outer thigh warmers, they had no cloth in the center so his large balls and heavy dick hung out proud and so did his ass. His thigh high stockings slightly shaped his legs but his muscular tone showed through... To top it off he wore his new high-heels... 

Kevin had on his hat that read Bi-Anal on it, a pair of arm sleeves but more like really long gloves that reached his shoulders without the hands (or glove part). A net shirt, with large netting and sleeveless. He also wore a jock/garter belt hybrid with fabric that only held up his balls, the garter part attached to his thigh-high sports socks with a couple of blue stripes. He finished the whole look with the pair of heeled platforms that looked like sneakers he just picked out. 

Danny looked really elegant with his cute tiny Sun hat. He had on long lacy gloves, they matched his leggings, he wore a tube-top that also had matching lace. His tiny bikini, or better yet his “ball holder” was just as frilly as his other clothes. His new pumps brought the whole thing together. 

Teddy wore his “Anal Love” baseball cap with pride, it went well with his white medium gloves and his tub top... Well it looked more like a sports bra. Instead of underwear he wore a little string that tied around his balls and penis. He also wore knee-high socks with blue stripes like his big brother and his new pair of “kid” pumps that made him feel special... 

Crissy wore a set of bunny ears, soft and fuzzy bunny gloves, a crop top and like Teddy he had on a tie on his penis (just different colors). He wore thigh high stockings with a little lace on the top... And he finished the whole outfit with his new bunny boots... The front of the boot was a bunny’s face and the boot part had the long ears, at the very top there was some fuzzy material that matched his gloves.

Benny was also dressed as an animal, a cute cat. He wore his cat ears. His crop top matched with Crissy’s just like his penis tie... But instead of thigh-highs the boy wore knee high socks and his new kitty shoes, unlike the bunny boots, the cat ears stuck out close to the front of the shoes near the face... The whiskers were sewn on.

The whole family matched with the pure white pieces of clothing being the arm (gloves) and leg (socks/stockings) not including the blue stripes on Kevin and Teddy’s socks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meaning to end it by this chapter... guess not lol


	21. Fireworks

It was getting late and the energy of the festival began to change... It seemed everybody was gathering in one area. 

“Oooh... It looks like it is almost time for the fireworks!” Kevin said. 

Crissy’s eyes widened, “Yay fireworks!” the little boy never got to see the fireworks because of the orphanage’s curfew was strict and the kids that were able to go, were still not able stay for the fireworks, because it was too late. Crissy was in true awe that he was going to see them for the first time. 

There was a little hill right before a lake at the edge of the festival. That was where the Harrison family decided to rest and wait for the fireworks. 

“Thanks daddy...” said Benny and Teddy. 

“Yeah Thank you for bringing us.” Kevin and Danny said. 

“Thank you, thank you!” Crissy said not taking his eyes off the deep dark sky. 

They sat and talked about their day, their contests... Like how hard Kevin tried and how Benny passed out...

“Yeah I love my new toy too.” Benny said hugging his new large dildo.... It was almost his size. 

They laughed at how “shota and the beast-iality” was so much like their fairy tale from home... Crissy and Kevin were in awe at the similarities and wondered what were these things called “girls” or “women” ...It was hard to explain and in the end it didn’t seem like they really understood. 

It didn’t take too long before they heard a loud “pop” ...the fireworks were the same as the ones on earth, no frills, no gimmicks just loud bangs and lots of flash... Crissy was so in awe that it looked like he would strain his neck. 

John noticed that many of the families were starting to fuck... Teddy was starting to notice it too and he became a little horny. 

“D-daddy...” the boy said. Teddy was blushing as he held his daddy’s dick. 

John smiled as he lifted the boy onto his lap, as John leaned back the boy began to suck on his daddy’s dick... His tongue licked his dad’s pee hole, he really tried to get his tongue in there and then he began to lick the base of the head... The boy learned all this from Crissy and John could tell. 

Danny noticed what they were doing and began to seduce Kevin... The boy did love the little sissy, began to kiss as they laid back on the grass. Danny was on top, he made his way down on his brother’s chiseled chest, kissing as much skin as he could. The boy took time to lick and suck his lover’s nipples. The boy slowly made his way down his six-pack, and soon he came to the bara boy’s thick cock... 

Kevin looked at Danny, he smiled as he saw him licking his body... the boy looked so elegant, he thought. It was like he was dancing around his cock with his tongue. 

Benny noticed the whole family fucking... He looked at his toys and remembered he had a double headed dildo. So he picked it out from his bag and tapped Crissy on the shoulder.

“Wanna?” The boy asked his brother. 

Crissy looked at his brother’s toy... He looked so cute hugging the thick dildo, “Oooh... Ok.” he said. This was what other people were talking about, the family orgy during the fireworks. 

Benny sucked one end of the dildo and Crissy sucked the other end... The two boys soon pulled it out and they each pushed the toy up their butts... The two boys began to hop on the thick dildos, they leaned forward and began to kiss. 

By this time John was fucking Teddy’s mouth, he was thrusting his hips into the boy’s young throat. If it weren’t for the strange biology of shota world, he might have choked the poor boy... But teddy was enjoying this, the feeling of a thick hard cock being forced down his throat had made the boy’s cock hard... John began to suck the little boy’s cock. The young boy’s eyes said it all, it seemed like there was an erogenous zone down his throat and his father was hitting with every thrust.

Meanwhile, Danny was already hopping on Kevin’s cock. The sissy boy loved feeling this dick, he loved every thing about this cock... True his daddy’s cock was good and bigger, but the connection he felt with Kevin more than made up for that... This was what the boy thought as he felt his cock enter him, hitting his love button... Danny leaned back toward Kevin’s legs, so he could feel more pressure on his prostate... It didn’t take long before the two boys came at the same time, Danny felt his lover’s fluids fill his sissy hole. 

Right beside them Crissy and Benny was still in the same position... Though the two had picked up the pace, they were moving faster and faster getting closer to that one-

“Aaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!” The two boys screamed letting out their own cum... Benny came a little before Crissy even so the two sprayed each other with slightly sweet shota cum. Benny began to lick his cum off of his brother’s body...

“T-that w-was soooo good...” Crissy said exhausted... Though he was enjoying his brother’s tongue on his bare skin. 

Back to John, he was holding Teddy’s head down as he fucked the boy hard, he noticed the boy liked it hard when he saw the boy on the mechanical cock bull... So he made sure to fuck the boy as hard as he could from now on. It showed on the little boy’s face... He was loving the abuse on his boypussy.

“Uhhhh.... Daaaddddyyy sooooo goooood....” Was all little Teddy could say. The boy had cum multiple times to the point where a cum puddle had formed below him. 

There was a gleam in John’s eye, a hunger... Teddy had passed out from cumming so much, so when he felt the boy go limp he let him go, the man looked around and saw that Benny still had some energy so he grabbed him.

“Yay, Daddy is gonna fuck me!” he said as his daddy began to fuck him. 

He knew to treat the boy with a bit more care.. Suddenly the man felt something strange, but familiar, a cock... Kevin had made his way behind his daddy and began to fuck him.

“That’s it boy, fuck your daddy’s ass!” John said in a lusty daze.

“Oh fuck daddy, your ass is so fucking good!” Kevin said, he loved the mans muscular ass (though he also loved Danny’s ass too). 

Danny cuddled next to Crissy, he was still out of it... Though Danny still massaged the little boy’s prostate with his slender finger... Crissy was still enjoying the fireworks though in a haze. “pretty” he said as they boomed... 

Kevin began to feel his balls tightening and soon he unloaded the full contents of them into his daddy’s ass. The feeling of his son’s hot cum made John spray his load into Benny’s boypussy. It was so much cum that he the jizz spilled out of the boy’s tight hole. Danny saw his family’s “cum face” and this made him cum too as he rubbed his sissy dick on his brother’s cheek... The group fell over, in a heap, each looking up, the fireworks...

“I love my family...” John said feeling a little more satisfied than usual.

“Yeah, we love you too dad.” they all said. 

As the last of the fireworks popped and boomed... Its lights fading into the night. The Harrison family packed up and left for home. They were now a true family. It might take more work to stay this way but, John thought they could handle it. As he put a tuckered Teddy and Crissy into the back seat, Kevin put a, just as tired Benny in from the other side... They all got into the car and made their way home. 

THE END (for now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for now... I have plans on writing more but if I don't this is a nice ending right? I have decided I will be taking a rest from writing for now, so I hope you guys enjoy this for a while. 
> 
> Oh and I'd like to thank LinkLink for all his help though this whole story.


End file.
